Being Haunted
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: ."I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' ----- As secreats begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.
1. Sleepless Nights And Bloody Bodies

**_Ok so this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic! I really adore Aidou! And so I thought I would write this. Most of this will be made up and I am sorry if I leave some characters out or if I change how they would act and you dont like it! You can try and point me in the right direction but most I will continue as I was, and hay, its fanfiction!!!  
I hope you enjoy this, sorry if it takes me a while to update, just keep bugging me with reviews and I will hurry up and finish the next chapters as soon as I can. If you have an idea that you want me to squeeze in or any couples then go ahead, I have no plans for couples in this story but I will tell you this I have always seen Aidou as kind of teasing girls but never really falling if you know what I mean so I think I will just leave him as he is. There will be a little Ruka liking Kaname and Kain liking Ruka and like that because that is in the actually Anime but nothing big.  
Any mean reviews will be ignored completely, I have dealt with one before and some at school so I really cant be bothered to get into a fight with people on here as well.  
Thank you all for reading, please sorry for anything you do not like. I hope you like most of it and please review!!!  
* These bold stars basically mean there is a point about it in the bottom, like if I need help, if I know its wrong and like that, if you read it and its something I need help from you could help by sending a review please!_**

**_Title: The Haunting  
Summery: '"I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' As secreats begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_****_  
By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Includes: Gruesome scenes and possibly self harm further on. No more really for this chapter right now... We will see as the story goes on.  
Spoilers: There will be no real spoilers in this story but I may talk about them in these little bits, if I do I will put a big '_SPOILER: EPISODE...'_ before I write it so you know._**

**_I have re read this twice and done some work on it so it should be better now, hope it is OK_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sleepless Nights And Bloody Bodies**

Aidou woke with a small cry. He was shaking, sweating and paler than normal. As he sat up and gripped the light blue blanket that covered him he swallowed hard some of the bile that threaten to jump from his mouth and slowly looked around the room. The velvet Maroon curtains were drawn so the light of day sun could not possible slip through. A double bed lay right beside the window, while the other bed was on the other side slightly further away, with a small cabinet on the left side and another over beside the other bed, a chest of draws opposite and a cupboard by the wall to his right, all carved from fine oak wood. A fine blue carpet that was warm to the touch and pale cream walls. A door with golden handle was on his left that lead into the hall, and a door not far beside it that lead to the private bathroom. For a while Aidou stared at the door, trying to make up his mind. He looked down at the end of the bed on the far corner with his white uniform lay neatly, ready for night.

In the end Aidou sighed and climbed from the bed, he only wore a pair of white plain boxers, normally he wore some night clothes but he had began to get so hot in bed that he begun to sleep without them. His body well muscled and pale skin since he spent his days asleep instead of tanning. His bright sky blue eyes looked around and he reached for his school uniform and changed. He went into the private bathroom and gently wet his face, being careful not to get his uniform wet at the same time. He then stood up and stared into the mirror.

His blond hair was natural and looked perfect the way it was, even if he had just gotten out of bed or had a nightmare, so he was probably rolling around a lot. No spots, no scars, no nothing that could damage his perfect skin, not even a small single freckle. For a while he just stared at himself, then he began to remember the nightmare and he shivered, it was the worse one yet. He was still so tired and yawned, but he didn't want to be on his own asleep.

Thinking quickly he left the bathroom and slipped across the room and to the bed not far from his own. He stopped and suddenly leaned by the cabinet, staring down at his cousin, who lay soundly asleep on his side facing away from him, for a moment he began to change his mind and go back to his own bed to read for a while since he couldn't be bothered to change his clothes again or try and sleep. Then the worst of the nightmare once again came into his mind. Quickly standing and sitting on the end of the bed he looked up and saw Kain, still laying on his side only rolled over, facing the door, he lay on one side of the double bed, holding the blanket up as he watched his cousin. Aidou's blush crowd his face and looked down at his feet.

"If you are getting in hurry up" Kain mumbled "I'm getting cold"

"...You heard me?" Aidou asked as he stood and climbed into the bed

Kain nodded and Aidou blushed slightly darker. Kain dropped the blanket and allowed Aidou to cuddle up to him, much like when they were younger and Aidou had a nightmare, or just during a storm. Today was just like any other night... Sleepless...

***VK*VK*VK***

"Kain! Aidou! Wake up!" came a voice, breaking Kain's sweat dreams. He looked up but it still took a second for the voice to sink in, Ichijo. "Time to get up!"

"We will meet you down there" Kain called, stroking Aidou's blond hair. He always loved his hair, he often wished he had his hair. Aidou remained asleep, since the blond was already dressed he decided to let him sleep in a little longer, also since he hadn't much sleep last night anyway.

Kain slipped from the bed and dressed. He wore the same white uniform but allowed his blazer to remain open, no tie and his top button's undone and he looked just all out wild, like his nickname. Then he went into the bathroom. Kain stared at himself for a second, just standing and staring, it was a habit most of their family had, just to stare at themselves, as if watching out for anything they needed to fix. He took his time brushing his white teeth and combing his strawberry blond hair***** and then he took a deep breath. Just another day.

When he was finished he left the bathroom to find Aidou laying, eyes half open, blinking softly as he stared into space. Kain smiled and walked over, his cousin so in dream land he didn't notice him until Kain walked all the way around him and stroked Aidou's hair again. Aidou jumped and looked around at him, he sat up and blushed.

"Sorry about that" he said as he pushed the blanket off and stood up.

"Don't worry so much" Kain shrugged "Come on, we need to go down soon"

Aidou nodded and went to the bathroom, he was quicker than Kain and soon they began to walk down the long red carpet stairs to the hall where everyone was gathered. On their way down Aidou felt Kain's eyes on him. He blinked and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Aidou asked jokinly

"You're not going to tell me about your nightmare are you?" Kain sighed

"No" Aidou said right away, suddenly serious

"Hanabusa..." Kain began

"Here we are!" Aidou called in his usual cheerful self as they saw the others waiting.

"Come along you two" Kaname said, face expressionless, he turned towards the doors. Everyone followed him calmly down to the gates.

Ichijo looked back at Aidou and frowned "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Uhhh sort of... How'd ya know?" Aidou laughed

"I heard you when I went to get something to drink" Ichijo said calmly

"Oh well it was nothing!" Aidou said quickly. Although the others were all walking with faces forward, he knew they were listening in. Even though he knew they wouldn't say anything, he would be very embarrassed if they found out about how he climbed into bed and cuddled with Kain after nightmares and there was no way in hell he would give Ruka something like that against him.

"Aw well, here we go again" Kain sighed as they reached the gates.

They could hear the screaming girls outside as Yuuki tried to keep them back. Kaname smiled fondly as he heard the whistle blow and her voice call over the roar of the crowd. Aidou put on one of his best smiles and stood beside Kain, behind Kaname who stood at the front. Then the gates opened.

All the girls stood in the Navy blue skirts and blazers, all beaming and watching the night class carefully and in hopes that one of them will even just look at them. Some screamed out, others seemed at a loss for words and just stood gawping. One girl ran forward but was caught by a sharp and angry Zero. She imediantly shrunk back. Hardly any boys did this but one or two stood a little away as well gawp and drooling over the night class girls.

"Please!" Yuuki called "Please, stand back! Let them through!"

"Hello ladies!" Aidou waved as he walked "Who missed me?!"

All the girls jumped up and down, waving their hands, screaming "I DID!" as loud as they could. Some pushed past Yuuki and she nearly fell over, sticking out her arms she snapped at them to get back. Zero had no problem, one glare and the girls coward back.

One girl stood, grinning she called out "IDOL! WILD!" she ran forward, managing to get passed Yuuki before she could grab her. She ran up to them and blushed holding out a small heart shaped card. "I made this for you!"

"Thank you" Aidou smiled and took it, his hand briefly touched hers, causing her to fall back, grinning. Yuuki grabbed her and pulled her away as they continued to walk. Soon they had passed and all the girls walked back to their own dorm rooms, giggling to one another. Yuuki sighed and watched until the night class were out of sight before heading off with Zero.

Aidou held out the card to Kain, who frowned at it. "What do I want with that?"

"I have loads, you should set some up on your side of the room" Aidou winked

Kain glared at the card and knocked it from his hand, giving Aidou a paper cut as the card landed softly in a puddle. Aidou moaned "That hurt"

"Sorry" Kain sighed

Aidou licked the wound and stared at his cut, the blood made him think back to the nightmare but he quickly pushed it from his mind. Soon they were entering the classroom and everyone was finding their places. Kaname sat at the back on his own, Ruka sat just in front of him. Everyone spaced out, a few sitting on desks, some standing, everyone had their place.

Aidou sat on his own, he felt his eyes growing heavy, he wished he could go back to bed and just sleep and he meant sleep forever! Kain watched his cousin from the desk just two up, he wouldn't say it allowed but he was worried about him, Aidou had come into his bed for almost two weeks in a row now.

They had no teacher at the moment. Aidou mumbled to himself and rested his head on the desk, his eyes slid shut and his breathing softened. Ruka rose an eyebrow at him and stood, she went over and nudged him.

"Hanabusa... Wake up..." she said poking him

"Just leave him Ruka" Kain sighed

"But..." Ruka began

"It isn't hurting" Kain sighed

Aidou mumbled in his sleep and began to scratch at his wrist. Ruka smirked and turned, she went back to her seat and everything was quiet.

At least it was until Rima hurried forward to Aidouand yelled out "Hanabusa! What are you doing?!"

They all looked around to see Aidou having a nightmare and digging his nails into his own skin, drawing blood from his wrist. He mumbled and shook, Kain was beside him, shaking him, trying to wake him up...

_Aidou Hanabusa's Dream_

_All he could do was scratch. He wanted to scratch the ropes off but for some reason the more he scratched at the ropes the more blood fell from his wrist. The girl stood in front of him, smirking as she flicked her hair from her face. She was covered and he couldn't see her skin or face but he could see the long silk black hair and a blood red bow. She laughed a high pitched girly laugh that made his ears bleed. She wore a white beautiful dancing dress that was stained with blood._

_"Let me go!" Aidou screamed_

_"No" she giggled and then he heard the hounds._

_Large fierce black dogs. Aidou saw them, all shadow black with the same bright red eyes with yellow pupils. As soon as Aidou saw the eyes and the shadow figure, he screamed._

"HANABUSA!" someone shouted and Aidou shot up, falling right out of his chair and landing on the floor. He jumped up, as if preparing to fight, but stopped when he saw he was in class, Kain kneeling beside him, Ruka and Rima standing above him. Kaname by his feet, everyone else just staring over. A red hot blush spread over his face as he realized what an idiot he must look.

"Hanabusa... Are you alright?" Kain asked

"Yeah" he mumbled, wiping sweat from his forehead

"You..." Ichijo coughed and said "You where scratching your skin off"

Aidou blinked and looked down, his skin was in fact scratched up, blood dribbling down his arms onto the floor. They tried to ask what all that was about but before they could get an answer Aidou jumped up and ran from the room.

Kain gawped and jumped up as well, he meant to run after him but was stopped by Kaname, who was slowly making his way from the room.

"Let me" Kaname said

"But..." Kain began

"On my own" Kaname said as Seiren went to follow him.

They all stared after him as he closed the door behind himself. Aidou continued to run, just like in his nightmares, and Kaname continued to follow him in a slow and steady pace.

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou was still running until he finally, honestly, couldn't breath. He stopped and leaned against a tree, panting hard. His wrist were bright red, most of his wrist had only been scratched a little, there were only two cuts that were still bleeding and it was a slow bleed*****. He was shaking though, his legs felt like jelly and his arms could barley be lifted any higher than his waist. He felt like he was going to throw up and second after that though he was leaning over a bush retching and gaging. He almost choked and shivered he felt so sick right now. His blue eyes suddenly blazed red and he shivered again.

"Aidou?" Kaname asked as he approached him, making the vampire jump

"Kaname" he gasped, wiping his mouth with a shaken hand

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked stepping up beside him

"Yes" he lied, he was still gagging slightly but trying to hide it.

"... " Kaname rose an eyebrow at him and frowned, he wasn't fooled

"I just am not feeling well" Aidou sighed

"Well then get back and get some rest" Kaname comanded

Aidou nodded and made his way down the path and back to his own dorm. Kaname watched him before making his own way back to the classroom. He should tell Kain to go and check up on Aidou later...

When he got back to the classroom everyone looked up expecting some answers but he gave none. Kaname just sat down and looked up at the front of the class. Everything was silent... Soon before the morning Kaname told Kain to go and check up on Aidou like he promised himself he would.

"Yes Kaname" Kain said and left the room.

He walked quickly, he wanted to see if Aidou would be alright. Soon he actually found himself running back to the dorm. Panting hard, like a dog, he ran straight through the doors and up the stairs. Finally making it to Aidou's and his door he knocked and stepped in without waiting for a reply...

He wasn't there. There was only a empty room. Aidou wasn't in there, he wasn't in the bathroom... Hell... He wasn't even in the Dorm! Which left the questions, where was he?

***VK*VK*VK***

Yuuki was one of the first who heard the scream. She was doing her night watch like usual, nothing out of the ordinary happened, that was until she heard the scream. It was coming from not far from where she was standing. Jumping into action she pulled out her rode and ran down the corridor.

The scream stopped but she knew where it was coming from because a few girls had come out nearer to the room and where surrounding the door. She snapped at them to stand back and all did as told straight away, pale, shaking and frightened.

Yuki ran into the room and froze. A girl stood, she had waist long brown glossy hair and bright blue eyes with pale skin, her long white night gown was splattered with blood and she stood over her room mate who lay sprawled on the floor. Her room mate had pure white hair and pale skin with red eyes, she was an albino, her white hair and pale skin was stained with blood that matched her eyes. Her eyes where wide open and her mouth slightly open as well, her body lay tangled on the floor.

Yuki gasped and stepped over to her. There were wholes in her neck where most of the blood was, and her stomach had been ripped open. It made Yuki gag. The girls room mate continued to stare at the body. She was too shocked and afraid to move, scream or even cry.

Just then the Headmaster came in, everyone was still frozen. He stepped up behind Yuki and took her shoulders gently, whispering in her ear "Please get everyone away and back to their rooms"

She nodded and swallowed, taking one last glance she pushed all the girls away and snapped at them to get to their rooms. Most the time they would have tried to fight or argued but they all seemed to shocked by what they were seeing, three girls lay passed out on the floor. It was lucky the boys were so far away, the corridor would be full of sick from them, Yuki thought. As if jinxing herself one of the girls leaned over and threw up right on her left foot.

"Ew!" she yelled and demanded the girls room mate her her back to bed.

Soon most of the girls was taken back to the rooms, thanks to Zero who showed up not long after and practically threw them out of the way. For once Yuki was happy for his rude nature. She then looked back to the room. Her view was blocked by Toga Yagari, vampire hunter/night class teacher.

"Um..." Yuki began

"Get back to your room" Toga grunted without looking around

"But..."

"Now!" he snapped

Yuki jumped and Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her along. She yelped but he was much stronger than she was, and was able to pull her along with ease.

"Zero! That girl! She... But... The vampires!" Yuki cried

"I knew they couldnt be trusted" Zero growled darkly.

"Wait Zero it could have been anyone!" Yuki cried

"Yeah right" Zero snarled "You saw it! It was one of them!"

"Zero" Yuki moaned

"Get some rest and be careful" Zero said, letting go of her right outside her room

Yuki stood, Zero watching her, she knew he would watch her for the night now, just making sure that she didn't go see the Night Class and Kaname. Yuki glared at him but stormed into her room anyway. Her roommate was asleep, Yori must have thought it where people mucking around, she would be in a surprise tomorrow.

***VK*VK*VK***

Kaname was very disturbed. A vampire had not only managed to sneak here without being sensed by anyone, but also managed to kill and get away with out a trace. It disturbed him a lot, but what disturbed him more was when Ruka came to him with who she thought it was.

"I think it was Hanabusa" she said right off, after entering his room, she didn't look happy about saying what she did but she was determined

"Why would you think that?" Kaname frowned at her while tapped the pen on the desk

"Because, Kain told us he just disapeared right before the murder, and we found him sneaking back in, climbing over the balcony!" she said

"Aidou does that a lot, doesn't necessarily point to him" Kaname said after a while

"I know but... It's just... Who else could it be, he is always out for the students of the day class" Ruka said slowly

"..." Kaname said nothing else, after a few seconds Ruka knew this meant for her to leave.

She bowed lowly and stood up, then left the room without another word.

Once the door was closed she would stand outside the door, back pressed to it. She sighed and looked up in time to see Kain come passed, he gave her a worried look but she smiled softly at him and headed for her own room. She felt lost, she had such great feelings for Kaname, but at the same time Kain drew her so close it was hard to breath. It didnt matter anyway. She had work to do.

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou struggled and yelled, he kicked and panted. He believed the covers that lay over him to be a blanket of blood. When he jolted awake he sat up and stared at the other side of the room. There stood a girl, she was very pretty, she had long silk black hair that had been curled behind her back, a single strand fell over her face from the bright pink head band. She was very skinny and pale with bright sky blue eyes and long black lashes around them, with pale soft pink lips and tiny little pearls of teeth between them. She had short nails with light red nail polish on the end of her short fingers and skinny arms. She wore a long red dress that came just above her ankles with a white short cardigan on and small pink flowers where the buttons should be, no shoes or socks on with tiny freckles running over he nose, no jewelry ot make up and yet she looked as beautiful as any fashion model. She was very young though.

But something more important drew Aidou's attention to her, it wasn't her age and it wasn't her looks. It was that he knew this girl from a very long time ago. She made him freeze in place and take in a sharp breath, she made him feel tears in his eyes, she made him shake and grip the bed, but most of all... she made him scream.

He covered his ears and shut his eyes, yelling at her to go away, yelling at her to leave him alone and to never come back. Screaming that he didn't want to see her ever again. All the while, tears ran down his cheeks. Suddenly he felt someone grab and shake him. Thinking it was the girl he went to hit her but something grabbed his wrist. It was too strong to be her so he allowed his eyes to open.

Kain looked absolutely terrified, he had never seen Aidou act like this before. It scared him. Aidou looked forward but the girl was gone, the door was open. Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Ichijo and Kaname all stood, staring at him. He didnt know what to do, fear kept him from being embarrassed and fear also kept him from moving. Before he realized what he was doing he threw himself against Kain's chest and began to weep.

Kain didn't know what to do but soon wrapped his arms around his cousin. Everyone gawped at them, no one knew what to do or say. They had never seen Aidou act like this!

Soon he had stopped crying but didn't pull back, he remained curled against his cousin, he didn't want to look at the others, not while he was like this, it was just so embarrassing for them to see him cry like a baby. But finally pulling back, he looked up at his cousin, Kain. Everyone was staring at him but he ignored them and spoke only to Kain.

"I saw Erica" he whispered then said louder, almost to himself, as if it would make more sense if said allowed "I saw my sister Erica"

"Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin.

"I know" Aidou sighed...

They all stood or sat in silence. Most where confused, they didn't know who Erica was or why she was so important, but a few, such as Kaname, Siren and Kain all knew why Aidou was so freaked, why he was so afraid. For a while no one spoke, then Kaname cleared them from the room.

"Sleep Hanabusa" Kain said, helping tuck him in the bed. Aidou stared up at him, he wanted to say no, say he was afraid to sleep, but instead, he just shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Thank you for answering my question for the first one about Kain's hair colour.  
Thank you "Story . Time . After . Regrets"  
And thank you again for answering my question on the wounds healing. _**

**_Hope you are enjoying it! I am getting a beta reader but she is very busy at the moment so sorry!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_I will only continue if I get at least one review per chapter, otherwise it will just become one of those stories that gaveres dust (not literally, lol XD)_**


	2. The New Student And An Eye Witness

_**This is not actually slash but it will have a few moments where if you want you can imagine it as slash, although it will be a little heavy it is not actual slash, it is like Aidou is with Kaname. So you can imagine it either way. **_

**_Title: The Haunting  
Summery: '"I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' As secreats begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_  
****_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Includes: Gruesome scenes and possibly self harm further on. No more really for this chapter right now... We will see as the story goes on.  
Spoilers: There will be no real spoilers in this story but I may talk about them in these little bits, if I do I will put a big '_SPOILER: EPISODE...'_ before I write it so you know._**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The New Student and an Eye Witness**

_Aidou Hanabusa's Nightmare  
__"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a girl screamed in the dark. The scream was high pitched, so the girl sounded very young._

_Aidou looked around desperately, he didn't know where he was, everything was too dark and he could only make out a tree where he stood, it was tall like a pine tree, the pine tree had been carved in. When he felt it, he realized it was writting that spelt his name. It was night and the cool air brushed his skin, gently blowing his hair from his face, clothes rippling slightly. The chill sent shivers down his skin and gave him slight goosebumps on his arms. Aidou licked his lips and reached up, massaging the back of his neck, something was unnerving, that's when he realized the girls screaming had stopped._

_Looking around, Aidou noticed something glowing in the dark distance. Bright orbs, bright red orbs with yellow pupils. Aidou screamed, spun around and ran as fast as he could into the dark. He ran and ran, nearly tripping twice, knocking into trees so many times that he lost count._

_Whenever he looked back the eyes were catching up slightly, he wasn't afraid of the eyes, he was afraid of whatever the eyes where attached to. He ran and ran when he saw the girl in front of him. It was Erica, standing, staring at him, eyes wide with fear and loneliness, from the look of what he saw in her eyes she was empty, a empty body with no soul or life in her, yet she stood, breathing and screaming._

_The thing behind him jumped and landed between Aidou and his sister. Aidou yelled but froze with fear and stared at the wolf, the wolf's body changed suddenly into a man, but it was a shadow man, no colour except for its eyes. It reached over and stroked Aidou's cheek, brushing away the tears of fear that feel. Aidou fell to his knees in front of the thing as his sisters screams echoed in his ears. The creature leaned down, still stroking his cheek, and whispered into his ear, the words were his language but he couldn't seem to understand them anyway._

_"Please" Aidou whispered crying "Please... don't"_

_The creature smirked, put his face in front of his, its hand gripping Aidou's chin, the other hand moving in a mesmerising way, back and forth in front of his eyes slowly. Aidou watched him when the hands darted forward and ripped into his right eyes._

Aidou screamed himself awake, a lot louder than normal, waking most of the other people in the night class. Most jumped from their beds and rushed from the room to see if whoever it was screaming was alright, some stayed in bed, looking around, too shocked to move.

One vampire, the one who slept in the bed beside Aidou was out of bed, beside his cousin, holding him close in seconds from waking by the scream. He held his cousin close and whispered that it would be OK. Aidou shook and clung to Kain, he felt sick, so very sick! His luck continued when the door opened and he threw up violently, on himself, on his bed and all over his cousin, Kain.

"Hanabusa?" came Rima's voice

"Greeeeeat" Kain mumbled as he looked at himself

"Are you OK?" came Ichijo's voice as well

Aidou was embarrassed and still sick, he began to cough and choke on his own bile. Kain slapped his back lightly, ignoring the fact that he was dripping in half digested food. It took him almost ten minutes to calm Aidou down but by the time he did Kaname had got everyone to get ready for class.

"Here" Kain said, he went into the bathroom and came back with a blue wet cloth, he reached over and gently began to wipe around Aidou's mouth and down his top like he was a child. Aidou sat there and let him, then watched as he went, wet the cloth again, came back and wiped the bed down, then done the same and cleaned himself up. When he was done he helped Aidou onto his bed and sat beside him "You're not going to tell me about this nightmare either, are you?"

"No" he whispered without a moment hesitation

"Hanabusa... Maybe... If you spoke about it... It could help" Kain pushed

"No!" he snapped and shivered

"Fine" Kain sighed and looked up at the bed "I think you should stay in bed today, sleep in mine until we can change your duvet"

"I don't want to stay, I want to go to class" Aidou said quietly

"Hanabusa you are-" Kain began

"Look! I just want to go alright! It gets my mind off it!" Aidou snapped

Kain stared at Aidou for a second, then sighed and ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair and shrugged "Fine, but if anything happens you have to come straight back here, understand?" when Aidou didn't reply Kain snapped "Hanabusa!"

"I understand" he sighed

"Good" Kain went over and patted him gently on the shoulder "We better get ready then"

Aidou nodded and stood up. He went into the bathroom and washed his face properly, then done his teeth, he stared at his haunted blue eyes in the mirror and licked his dry and bitten lips. He closed his eyes for a second and shivered, the creature... the one with those eyes... Aidou knew him...

Shaking his head furiously, and then instantly regretting it as he grew dizzy and staggered. When he regained his balance he swallowed and left the bathroom, allowing Kain to go in, already dressed in his white uniform. Aidou undressed and looked at his body for a moment, for some reason his pale shaken skin made him sick again so he quickly dressed in his own uniform.

When they were done, Kain and Aidou went down to see the others all dressed and waiting. They all looked up, slightly surprised to see Aidou coming, they expected him to stay home and sleep for the day. Instead he smiled at them and acted as if nothing happened and it was a normal day.

"Before we go" Kaname said standing in front of the doors "I have an announcement to make"

They all looked up, Ruka sitting on one of the chairs beside Rima and Shiki. Ichijo standing beside Kaname with Seiren on the other side of him, Aidou and Kain at the stairs.

"There will be a new student joining us today. A young boy, he is about mine and Ichijo's age" Kaname explained "We will be meeting him in the class room, so let's go"

"Yes Kaname" they all chanted and, those sitting, stood up, all slowly walking out of the dorm and down to the gates.

When they reached them they heard all the girls once more. Yuuki's voice called as she struggled to contain them, it was easy to tell when Zero wasn't there because the girls were twice as loud, like they were right now. Aidou suddenly looked queasy, he and Kain stood at the back for once, they were normally just behind Kaname or at the front and so no one saw Aidou except Kain. He gently touched his hand but Aidou just put on a grin and shrugged like it was no big deal.

As the gates opened and everyone stepped out, the screams really increased. One of the girls ran forward and hugged Ichijo who laughed and gently prised their arms off from around him. Some of the girls screamed their names while others just pushed forward and drooled over them.

Aidou waved to them like always, smirking slightly, when he saw one girl he blew her a kiss, driving them all mad, making them all jump in front of her, desperate for the air kiss. Aidou blew a few more to random girls who nearly got trampled until Kain grabbed his hand giving him a stern "That's enough" look.

"You really do need to have more fun" Aidou smirked but stopped giving out his kisses

***VK*VK*VK***

"Everyone" the head master smiled at them "This is Kagutska Yoru"

They all looked up to see a skinny boy standing at the front. He had bright blazing blood red hair, it was slightly long and covered his eyes and most of his face, sticking to his face and neck. His skin is of course pale and his nails were short and bitten down. He was rather short and had a few freckles on his cheeks, he wore the same white uniform and stood with his arms cross and head down, hiding most of his face.

"He will be joining this class for a while, I hope you all show him some respect and make him feel welcome, I will leave it at that" the headmaster smiled, he nodded at the new teacher, a very old man that had come and taught occasionally when they couldn't find anyone, then he left.

The boy remained at the front, looking at the floor, arms crossed over his chest. Ichijo went down to him and smiled, greeting him to the night class, the boy barley came up to his chest, yet he was suppose to be older than Ichijo*** **and kept his silence.

"Um... OK then... Um..." Ichijo didn't know what else to say

"Where do I sit?" the boy asked suddenly, his voice was hard and strong, he looked up at Ichijo, making him jump.

"Um... uh... anywhere" Ichijo said quickly, staring at the boy.

Yoru nodded and then, let his head drop back to the floor before walking over to one of the desks. He chose the one right in front of Aidou. He set down his few books on his desk then suddenly turned around and faced him. Aidou frowned as the boy rested on his desk. Yoru reached up and brushed the hair from his face and blinked up at Aidou.

Aidou dropped his pen, it rolled and landed onto the floor, he pushed back so violently the chair hit the desk behind him hard making a loud noise and people stare at him. But he didn't care... For the boy in front of him... Had red eyes with bright yellow pupils.

***VK*VK*VK***

"Hello" Yoru raises one of his thin eyebrows at Aidou as he stared in horror at the boy

Aidou said nothing as he stared at Yoru. His eyes, what are the chances, all the nightmares, all the animals, all the chances and this kid... Suddenly Aidou heard wolves howling right into his ear. He covered his ears and roared in pain as he legs buckled and he fell to the ground, mind fogging, going blank, unable to understand what anyone was saying, unable to make out any shapes.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and helped him sit down, Aidou shut his eyes, hands still over his ears, the howling still so loud. Feeling sick he pushed the person away, leaned over and violently threw up on the floor. He felt someone grab his shoulders and pull him up, pulling him from the room.

Yoru looked at the others, then down at the sick, then back at the others "What was all that about?"

"Um..." Ruka mumbled "We are not quiet sure"

"He was weird" Yoru smirked "I liked him" They all looked at Yoru oddly as he stared at the door where Kain had taken Aidou. He smirked and whispered, mostly to himself "I liked him a lot"

Kaname rose an eyebrow but Yoru couldn't see and continued to stare off after Aidou. Everyone was rather uncomfortable by that lesson. The only calm person seemed to be Yoru whom found everything that had happened almost laughable.

Yoru was strange, he was dark and mysterious, wouldn't tell anyone anything about himself, barley spoke to people, then he had his sick sense of humour and he could be really cheerful, as long as he was cheerful about a tragedy.

When they got back to the night class dorms they found Kain, carrying a tray of toast, orang juice, pills and graps up the stairs. He must have known they were there but he ignored them and walked up the stairs then down the corridor.

"Where is he going?" Yoru asked

"Probably to Aidou" Ruka said walking passed and heading to her own room

"Does he sleep in the room beside him?"

"No they share" Ichijo said as he went and sat down

"Akatsuki is lucky" Yoru suddenly smiled, his head staring at his feet, hair in font of his face "I want to go see them"

"That probably isn't a good idea" Shiki said

But Yoru ignored him and headed for the stairs, he looked back "Oh, don't worry, I will get someone to show me my room later" he gave a quick bow before quickly jogging up the stairs gracefully.

With a little knock he walked into the room to see Aidou laying on the bed, looking rather ill, Kain beside him, stroking his hair. Yoru scowled at Kain but then smiled when he looked up and walked over casually. Kain frowned, it was clear he didn't want him to be here. He had seen how Aidou reacted and had a good feeling that this child had either done something or reminded him some how of something to cause him to be so ill.

"Hello" Yoru smiled when he stood beside Aidou and in fornt of Kain

"Can I help you?" Kain scowled

"Yes, I was hoping if I could ask what is wrong with him" he nodded towards Aidou.

"Nothing" Kain obviosuly lied

"Riiiiiiight" Yoru smirked

"Get out" Kain demanded

"I wanted to see him" Yoru said, watching Aidou

"Aidou is sick" someone said, Yoru looked around quickly and saw Kaname standing in the doorway "Leave him be Yoru"

"...Yes Dorm President Kuran" Yoru smiled and bowed "Anything you say"

Kain and Kaname watched as Yoru left, he risked one last glance at Aidou and then asked Ichijo, whom had been watching from behind Kaname, to show him to his room. When they were gone Kaname walked into the room and shut the door. When he was beside Aidou he stared at him but spoke to Kain.

"How is he?"

"Not much better" Kain mumbled "He is getting even paler, and his breathings funny... He keeps mumbling in his sleep... And he is sweating like mad yet he feels freezing... I think he is really sick"

"Give it one more day, then we will call someone" Kaname said, watching Aidou with worry, they had been friends since he was little, at least that was how he saw it. And although he might never say it allowed, he was extremely worried about him.

"Alright" Kain nodded

Kaname went to the door, he opened it and stepped outside then looked back "Get some sleep" it wasn't a suggestion or question, it was an order. Kain nodded again and looked back at his cousin. Sighing he stood up, and changed into his nigh clothes, then made his way over to his own bed.

***VK*VK*VK***

_Aidou Hanabusa's Dream  
"How come you didn't come back?" Erica sobbed_

_Aidou stood, he was tied up like before, wrists bound, ankles bound, head tied so he could look no where but up, he wasn't tied to anything yet he couldn't move. Erica stood, same clothes and look as before, only her face, hands and dress was all stained with a horrible red blood. She looked terrified and alone, they were in a strange place, everything made out of hard stone, most of the stone had been broken apart and there were holes in the grey filthy walls, the ground was cracked with moss and grass growing through the stone tiles. At one end were large wooden doors, amazingly one of the only things that were still completely in tact. The other thing still in tact was the large stone falcon at the other end of the strange place, apart from the falcon, the whole place was bare and plain, not including the slabs of rock, stone, boulders and bricks that lay crushed on the floor._

_Then suddenly behind the falcon, stood a dog and a man, both with gleaming red eyes and yellow pupils. The dog howled and snarled, almost grinning, the man smirked and began to walk forward towards Erica._

_"No!" Aidou screamed "Don't touch her!"_

_The man chuckled and waved a hand, the animal walked around Erica and made his way to Aidou. He gasped and tugged at the ropes but they held him in place, suddenly there was giggling he looked up and saw Erica, she looked like she was giggling__. When he blinked again she was sobbing again. Aidou turned his attention back to the black shadow animal._

_"Stay away!" Aidou screamed and tried to pull harder at the ropes around his wrists._

_There was another giggle, it sounded so much like Erica but her face was cold and her eyes were empty, and then the man walked up behind her, he smirked and stroked her hair, Erica began to cry, she was only little... barley five years old. Aidou wanted to yell at him to leave her alone but he was terrified of the dog that began to walk around his trapped legs mockingly._

_The man raised a hand and dug it deeply into Erica's chest, Aidou screamed and tugged harder at his wrist, when the man suddenly wasn't killing his sister, in fact the man had just suddenly disappeared while Erica lay on the floor, covered in her own blood, eyes wide and there was no breath entering or leaving her body. Then the man stood behind Aidou, how did they both move so fast without being seen?_

_"G...G...G...Get away!" Aidou shouted_

_The man chuckled and ran his hands over the ropes, they suddenly turned black and crumbled apart, Aidou was free but he was still stuck with fear, he wanted to look forward, look at his sister but his eyes where stuck on the red and yellow ones beside him. Beside, he didn't really want to see her, he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing her dead body laying there._

_"I will be seeing you soon" he whispered into Aidou's ear and held up something._

_It was like a rose only a lot different to any ordinary rose, the stem and thorns were bright blood red, the rose petals where yellow with what looked like a red thumb print._

_"Remember" the man whispered as the rose was forced into Aidou's hand "You belong to me, that is something you cannot fight... its destiny"_

_Aidou stared at him, shaking, what did he mean 'belong?'. But his thoughts were broken once again by his sisters screams. He looked forward, the man and the dog just disappeared like that, just him and his dead sister. Aidou stumbled forward, still holding the rose, only when he looked at himself he looked like his seven year old self._

_"Erica?" he whispered_

_"A....Ai...Aidou" Erica whispered, how, she was suppose to be dead, but here she was talking to him, there was nothing but pain and torture in her voice and face "... Wh ... Why? Wh ... Why didn't you ... help me"_

_"I ... I tried"_

_"LIAR!" Erica screamed she jumped up, her eyes were glowing a mix of red and yellow as she attacked him_

Aidou woke with a scream and clutched something to his chest. He and looked down... he was holding the strange rose the man had given him in his dream. He didn't know, nor care, how this was possible, he was still to shaken by the night mare he had just had. Shaking he looked up to see Erica, standing, staring at him, she was glaring, angrily. Aidou clutched the rose and yelped when he looked down, one of the thorns had pricked him.

When he looked back up, Erica was gone. The rose remained but his sister was gone. Shaking and hiccuping he looked over but Kain wasn't in his bed. Aidou could only assume he had gone to the class. Aidou stood and looked down at the rose, then at his finger which was already healing itself. He glared and reached up, pulling each petal of the rose off then threw all of it into the bin.

When he looked up again he saw a pair of gleaming red and yellow eyes in the bathroom mirror, the door was wide open even though both Kain and Hanabusa usually closed the doors. Shaking he found himself jumping in bed and pulled the covers over him like a child. His finger was sore but he would live, he should try and get more sleep, no point in being a baby like this.

"There's nothing there" he whispered to himself as he lay down "There's nothing there" he shut his eyes tightly "There's nothing there" he repeated over and over

If he had pulled down the blanket, opened his eyes and looked, he would have saw that not only were the eyes not going away, but that Erica held out a hand to the mirror, and allowed a dark shadow to walk through into the bathroom.

***VK*VK*VK***

Ayaka was a very simple pretty girl, she never got into fights, she always done as told, one of the best students in the class, but just because she was best didn't mean that she was smart. If she were smart, she would have known that if someone was tapping at your window you do not let them in.

She would have woken her room mate but the person out her window had been someone she liked for a very long time and she couldn't resist opening it. They climbed in and smiled at her and she grinned like an idiot. If Ayaka had been smart she would have realized it very strange this person managed to climb into her window when she was quite high up.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered

"I came to see you" he whispered and suddenly kissed her

Never in her life would Ayaka believed she was really kissing him. She couldnt believe it was his arms around her, or his hand in her black hair, or his eyes on hers. Ayaka didnt know how long the kiss lasted for but then he pulled back and kissed her chin, then her neck, he stopped there and began to kiss her neck constantly.

Then, the boy grinned, showing sharp fangs and sunk his teeth deep into her neck. Ayaka could only gasp on shock and cough as the boy she always admired drank her blood. Soon, her eyes rolled into darkness, at least not before she let out a cough as she choked up blood, waking her roommate.

Her room mate, Sharon, woke and frowned when she saw something, holding Ayaka up and kissing her neck. That was when she saw the blood. She gasped and jumped up, even before the person spun around on her she knew who it was.

"HANABUSA AIDOU!" she cried

The blond spun, throwing Ayaka to the floor and pouncing on Sharon. She tried to scream but suddenly his blood red eyes shone in her face and froze her to the spot, she stood but he had already grabbed her and threw her too the wall.

Aidou didn't waist any time, he ran, leaving the girls, and jumped out the window, landed gently on his feet and running for his own dorm at incredible speed. By the time the other night class students realized the blood smell was too strong he would be gone, and the girl would be dead. Sharon was a problem, normally the room mate kept quiet and the other didn't wake, normally they girl wouldn't choke or if she did, they wouldn't stir from such a soft noise, but he threw her pretty hard and her head hit the wall, chances are, she forgot what she saw.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Thank you for answer my age question Captain Observant, I will use that for the age limits when I use them so thank you!!!!**

**I havent said anything about this yet but I needed to ask, Aidou is a genius right? I mean I have heard like almost hints but I dont actually know cause I havent been able to read it anywhere, he is suppose to be really smart and all that isnt he? Thank you!**

**_I will only continue if I get at least one review per chapter, otherwise it will just become one of those stories that gaveres dust (not literally, lol XD)_**


	3. Supposed Truth And Trip Down Memory Lane

**_Title: The Haunting  
Summery: '"I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' As secreats begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_  
****_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Includes: Gruesome scenes and possibly self harm further on. No more really for this chapter right now... We will see as the story goes on.  
Spoilers: There will be no real spoilers in this story but I may talk about them in these little bits, if I do I will put a big '_SPOILER: EPISODE...'_ before I write it so you know._**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Supposed Truth And A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Kaname was the first to smell the blood in the night class room. Everyone was sitting and watching as a lecture went on in front of them all. Kaname sat close to the window while it was open so he could breath the fresh night air and so he smelt the blood almost instantly. Next was Ruka who had been standing right beside him, then slowly and gradually the rest of the class began to smell the blood.

At first it really was nothing, like a paper cut or prick of a pin but then it began to grow and they all, at the same time, shared a worried look. They all stood up and made their ways to the door. The teacher watched them but didn't fight, he knew they wouldn't leave unless something was wrong, at least Kaname wouldn't.

They all strode down and made their way across the freshly cut grass. All of them, practically gliding, as they moved down towards the smell which grew stronger with every second. They knew when they were getting closer as the smell became more and more distinctive as to the location. It made some of their mouth's water and their chests tighten so they couldn't breath as normally as they could. Soon the blood was so strong and thick they were running, they knew the smell could only be this strong when a human was practically bleeding to death!

Soon most of them where running as fast as they could to the blood's location. It was not too far high up so they climbed and slipped in through the open window. Ayaka laid, dead on the floor, hardly any blood left, most of it actually lay on her and on the floor. Her room mate Sharon lay unconsious on the floor, her head was cut and she was bleeding badly.

For a moment the night class just stared at the blood soaked wall and the pale day class students in silence. But then finally Kaname stepped forward and picked up Sharon, he told Ichijo to alert the chairman, then told Kain to check up on Aidou. He told Rima and Shiki to keep anyone from coming into the room unless they were the chairman and who he said. He then asked Ruka to go and prepare the medical room for Sharon. The rest were to go back to the Moon Dorm before they went crazy with hunger.

When they were all gone Kaname gave them a few seconds while he gently checked her pulse and made sure that the only damaged was the one to her head. With that, he stood, picking her up, and jumping out the window, landing gently on his feet. He then walked swiftly down to the medical room and lay her down on the bed. Ruka stood watching, she wasn't sure what to say, she knew she had to press the matter, but as she opened her mouth to speak Kaname raised a hand and silenced her.

"Not now Ruka" he whispered

She nodded but then instead asked a different question "Will you be questioning her alone?"

"I would like to" he nodded

Ruka nodded back and looked around for a while, she didnt want to leave Kaname's side. But after a while Kaname asked her to go and have some rest while he waited for her, it would be morning soon and the last thing they needed was for a night class to walk through them, and passed Zero, after what had just happened.

As she nodds and leaves Kaname turns his attention back to Sharon. He hoped... no, he prayed that when she woke she said it was a level E vampire that no one knew, but for some reason, he already anticipated the answer that she was going to give him, and it made him sick.

Meanwhile Kain knocked on the bedroom down and stepped inside. Aidou was laying in the bed, fast asleep. He sighed and went over, pulling the blanket over and up to his shoulders before turning to let Kaname know he was fine and everything was normal... when something stopped him. He could have sworn that he saw a girl in outside, a small child. At first he didn't understand why this bothered him, that was until he remembered, the girl looked like Erica.

He looked down at Aidou, hadn't he said that he had seen his sister. This disturbed him and as much as he wanted to leave and tell Kaname, he had a feeling that he should stay with his cousin, to protect him. So instead of returning he sat down on the bed and watch his cousin.

Then Kain heard giggling, strange high pitched and child like. He frowned and stood up, making his way from the room, he gave a quick worried glance at Aidou but then heard the noise once again coming from the large stair case. Curiously he made his way to the top of them and looked down.

Nothing was there. Sighing and running a hand through his hair he went to go back to his room when he felt something hard hit his back and he tumbled down the stairs. As he fell he only had chance to roar out once before his jaw hit the stair. Then he flipped and felt his arm snap when the weight was put on it. As he rolled again, head smacking the stairs, nose cracking, legs twisting, arms flapping like lose bits of food.

It took an age before he finally hit the bottom of the stairs and lay there in pain. His whole body hurt and for a while he found it hard to breath. Just as he was about to look around something landed hard on his head and it was all too much. He fell unconscious.

The dark shadow above him smirked and made his way back up the stairs, back down the corridor and to Kain's room.

***VK*VK*VK***

Rima and Shiki were finding it harder than they thought to keep everyone back. At first it was simple, telling her friends she was not well and letting the gossip spread but then everyone began to get suspicious. "Why was the night class doing this, why not the nurse or the prefects?" for one.

It was getting harder and harder and since they were actually night class then they did draw attention. They stayed there for a while until finally Ichijo came back with the Headmaster and Toya. They dismiss them and go to see the case while Zero and Yuuki come along after to clear off the class.

So Rima and Shiki headed back to the night class where they hoped everyone, or someone, was waiting to give some information. Unfortunatly, when they got there they found that not only had they no answers but more questions.

Kain was lain on one of the settee's, body bandaged, unconscious. Ruka was standing over him, she looked very worried.

"What's going on?" Shiki asked

"I do not know" Ruka said "I just came home and he was at the bottom of the stairs... like this"

"Should we get Kaname?" Rima asked

"Yeah, one of you go, he's in the medical room" Ruka said

"Should I take Kain?"

"No, he will heal soon, and if we drag him through people will see us and question"

"OK" Rima went to get him while Shiki looked at the stairs

"How did he fall?" Shiki asked "He couldn't have slipped"

"I know... I have a theory... But I shouldn't say... Not without talking to Kaname first" Ruka replied, stroking Kain's hair across his forehead

"What is it?" Shiki asked anyway

"...someone pushed him" she said hesitantly

"What? Who?"

"Not sure" she lied "But I want to run it by Kaname anyway"

"I am gonna check on Hanabusa" he said making his way up the stairs

"He isn't there" Ruka said "I already checked"

"Where is he?" Shiki asked

"I don't know!" she snapped

Shiki blinked and then went upstairs. He walked into Aidou's room without knocking and looked around. Aidou wasn't there, all his things were though so maybe he just went for some air. But then why was Ruka so angry with him? She didn't really think Aidou had pushed Kain did she?

He went over and stopped, lying on the floor was a rose. He frowned and picked it, setting it on the side and going over to the window. He stared out and frowned again, none of this was making much sense. That was when he spotted something on the window sill. It looked like someone had dug their nails into the ledge.

This was very odd and he ran his finger over them. It was getting weirder and weirder. Then he heard a loud shout that sounded like Kain. Running towards the stairs he slid down the rail and jumped so he stood beside them. Ruka was sitting beside Kain, rubbing his back as he held his head, shaking and pale.

"What happened?"

"He just woke from a nightmare" Ruka said

"About?" Shiki looked at Kain

"I... I cant... I don't know" he moaned "I saw Erica, Hanabusa's little sister, she was yelling at me and screaming and..." he shook his head

"Akatsuki... What happened to his sister?" Ruka asked

"I cant say" he sighed

"Kain!" Ruka glared at him

"...When he was younger... Erica was in a play but her parents were busy and couldn't take her to it... So they asked Aidou..."

_A Distante Memory  
Aidou was waiting for Erica to come out, as she had a average big role, she did a lot (or at least that is how she saw it anyway) so many people had come and wanted to ask her if she planned to go into a career of acting when she was older. Of course his little sister would play on it and act like she didn't know, say she was so shy even though she wasn't. She was a very good actor of course so everyone fell over her act._

_When she finally came out Aidou was in a bad mood. He had planned to do some reading that night instead but now he had to help his sister, it was rather cold as well and although the cold didn't actually bother Aidou that much, he still would rather be at home, she he wasn't happy that she was taking her sweet time._

_"You couldn't have taken any more time to leave!" Aidou snapped when she was standing beside him "Seriously, you weren't even the lead, you where just some bloomin fairy! And you had only a few lines, anyone can look sad if they try hard enough"_

_"Not in front of an audience or under pressure" she snapped._

_Although it was not too late, it was very dark out, they probably would have been fine if they left straight away but since not it was hard to go across the streets. They received strange looks considering Erica was about five or six and Aidou was only about eight or nine. One old couple actually stopped and asked if they needed help. After avoiding a call to the police they made their way down the street._

_It was Aidou who noticed that someone was following them. He casually pretended to drop something and turned around, he picked it up and saw the tall dark shadow stop. When he stood he took Erica's hand and whispered quietly._

_"That guy is following us, when I say, run and don't look back, don't let go of my hand either, OK?" he whispered_

_"Ok" she whispered, gripping his hand tightly suddenly afraid_

_"..." They were about to turn a corner, the minute they did, Aidou was going to tell her to run, he was going to leave a thin layer of ice on the floor and they would run home._

_Unfortunately when they turned the corner they froze to see the man smirking at them. Aidou yelled and fell back, still gripping Erica's hand so she fell with him. They both hit the ground hard and looked up just in time have to have something large and black smother their faces._

_They fell unconscious and when they woke they were in the strange temple. Aidou was tied to the wall and Erica was unconscious by the eagle. He blinked and looked around._

_"What's going on?!" he shouted_

_"You are helping me Hanabusa" a voice said_

_"Who said that?!" he shouted frantically_

_"I did" a man stepped out, he had these horrible red and yellow eyes, he was a tall man shaped but the colour of a shadow all over._

_"Who are you?!"_

_"That is not important, what is important, is how you are going to be helping me" he smirked and walked over_

_"Stay away!" Aidou screamed but he ignored him, he then leaned down and sunk his teeth into Aidou neck "Stop" Aidou moaned and struggled but the ropes that bound his wrist and ankles stopped him from moving._

_When the man pulled back he smirked and turned, walking over to Erica. Aidou was weak and sunk, the ropes the only thing keeping him up. So he could only watch as the man bends down to Erica and strokes her cheek._

_"Remember this Hanabusa..." he whispered before whisteling, a large black hound came out "...You belong to me"_

_The hound walked over to Erica and grabbed her small fragile arm, then began to rip and pull. Aidou screamed but the ropes stopped him from running and helping his sister. The wolf ripped and ripped, the girl stayed asleep but half way through whatever knocked them out wore off and she woke screaming and howling in pain. Crying for Aidou._

_"Stop it!" Aidou yelled_

_The man laughed and reached down, dipping his hand into the small crimson blood that was beginning tp spread over the long stones. He walked up and rubbed his hand on the eagles chest, spreading and smudging the blood. He then smirked and turned around, the eagle's eyes turning the same as the mans own haunting ones._

_Erica lay, bleeding and crying. The man whistled again and the hound moved back, the eagle's eyes and mouth glowing brightly._

_The eagles suddenly moved to the side, the stones rubbing against the floor, behind it was two large doors. He reached in to open the doors and stopped. He went turned around and went over to Aidou again. Untieing him and taking him to the doors, pushing him forward._

_"Open the doors" he commanded_

_"No!" he shouted_

_"Do it Aidou, you belong to me remember" he smirked eyes glowing slightly_

_Aidou fought but soon found his arms lifting and taking the handles of the doors and pulling. The door's led into a pit of darkness. It was pure black but when it was opened a high pitched horrible screaming hurt Aidou's ears. The man laughed and stepped forward._

_Aidou took this time to run back to Erica, whom was still bleeding badly, the dog stood still as a statue. He kneels beside her and calls her name softly. When she didn't respond he began to freak out and shake her. When she still didn't wake up he began to sob._

_"Erica" he howled "Please wake... Erica!"_

_He looked up and saw the man standing in the doorway, the darkness seeping into his shadowed skin. Anger flew to him and he jumped up to his feet, running at him shouting, the man just managed to look around when Aidou grabbed both the doors and slammed them shut._

_When he was done he sat down, panting and sobbing for his sister while she lay, curled into a ball, bleeding._

"... And soon his father and a group found him, but by that time Erica was dead, Hanabusa was half dead from starving himself, freezing and just refusing to leave her side" Kain sighed "He blamed himself for it, said he should have protected her, when they got to him he was sobbing, asking her to forgive him, it wasn't a pretty sight"

"Oh my god" Ruka whispered

"Please, don't tell anyone" Kain sighed

"We won't" they swore then Ruka asked "Kain can you tell us exactly what you saw in your dream?"

"I am not sure, I saw Hanabusa's home and she was pointing to it and screaming, then she was in front of the temple where they found him and she was still jumping and screaming. I think she was saying help" Kain mumbled

"Akatsuki, you don't think she might be trying to tell us something do you?" Ruka blinked

"Ruka are you serious?" he frowned

"Well. It cant hurt can it. Let's at least pop down the Aidou residence and see what we find, OK?" she said standing

Kain was about to snort and say no when he thought of going for a different reason, what if Aidou's family did know of some way to help his nightmares, that would help a lot, so instead he nodded and stood up, brushing himself down and running a hand through his hair.

"Shiki, you stay and tell Kaname, alright?" Kain asked

"I will" he nodded

"Thank you, we will be back soon" Kain promised

Then, Ruka and Kain, both made their way to the doors and down the long path in silence. When they reached the gates they both, swiftly and delicately jumped up and over them, landed daintily on their feet on the other side. They debated for a second between calling a cab or just walking but then decided to get a ride half way and then walk.

Once they were settled in the back of the taxi of a young greasy mans car, they sat in silence, Ruka stared off out the window into the distance while Kain looked at his feet and frowned slightly, he still had no idea Aidou was no longer in his room.

"What do we do when we get there?" Kain asked

"I don't know, ask around, see if anyone knows where he could be" Ruka said

"Huh?" Kain frowned

"Hanabusa" she said

"Hanabusa's at home, isn't he?"

"No, I couldn't find him when I got there" Ruka blinked

"He was asleep when I got him" Kain said

This only rose Ruka's suspicions on Aidou. It terrified her to think that he would hurt his own family member but then there had been many cases of vampires taking out brothers and sisters, then again this was usual to see who got the inheritance. Kain and Aidou were only cousins and none of their parents were actually dead yet... _Yet._

They drove on for almost two, if not three hours and both were irritable. Finally they looked around and both recognised the familiar woods, thick brown tree trunks that held home to many squirrels and bird, owls and hid the hole entrances to the home of the moles and voles. A red fox even ran past and hid behind one of the large thick green bushes that matched the pure green leaves at the end of each of the trees. There was only a rough long dirt road that was full of bumps and holes, making the car jump up and down, irritating Ruka all the more and making Kain glare more furiously. Apart from the mud road there was nothing but pure emerald green grass covering the ground, encircling the trees and bushes, running along beside a pond not too far in the woods, clear blue crystal water with a bright shinning sun reflecting off the surface.

"Are, we, there, yet?" Ruka asked between the bumps

"Nearly" Kain replied when the cab driver came to a stop

"Sorry kids, car can't take much more, do you think you will be alright on your own?" he looked back

"We will be fine" Kain nodded as Ruka opened the door and got out "Thank you" he handed a fifty and allowed him to keep the change before climbing out of the cab and slamming the door.

Ruka and he stepped to the side and allowed the cab driver to return back and began to walk on there own. For a long time, once again, they didnt speak as they moved, maybe because they were to nervous or maybe just because there was nothing to say. But finally they made it to the large mansion.

Before they could reach the doors Kain came to an abrute stop. Ruka looked at him frowning "What is it?"

"That" he gasped pointing forward

By the large doors, waiting on some of the stone steps, spinning her dress around and around stood Erica, she smiled when she saw Kain and waved for him to come over then jumped down and ran to the woods. Feeling foolish and crazy, Kain quickly ran to follow, Ruka by his side.

"Is that her?" she asked

"Yes" he whispered

"But how is that possible?" she snapped "She can't be a day older than the way she was when she died can she? Especially if it happened so long ago"

"I don't know" Kain replied "But it is, quick, before we lose her"

They moved as fast as they could but Erica always remained too far ahead to catch, constantly looking and waving back for them to follow her. Ruka and Kain ducked, avoiding the trees and the bushes, jumping over certain wet areas of puddles.

"Akatsuki!" Ruka called as Kain began to grow determind and run ahead of her "It could be a trap!"

"I don't think it is" Kain said

"What makes you say that?"

"A feeling" he mumbled then repeated louder

"Feeling?! Kain we are practically risking our lives for this, I need a little more than a feeling!" she cried

"A positive feeling then!" he shouted back

"Kain!" she tried again but he was running as fast as he could, almost getting away.

Moaning loudly, Ruka hurried to catch up, her hair blowing in the mind, biting the side of her lip as she hurried along. Kain's eyes were set and it was clear he wasnt going to be turning back any time soon. Erica looked back and grinned at them to show she was pleased they were following her. She waved her hands again and began to run faster, a feeling wash through Kain, almost like someone pouring a bucket of ice cold water being poured over him, what if they lost her? What is Ruka was right and this was a trap? What if she was hurting Aidou? What if she believed, like Aidou, that it was his fault she was dead?

Pushing these feelings and thoughts away Kain continued to run, forcing his feet to collide with the ground and concentrating forward, he squinted his eyes and caught site of Erica's long hair and skirt as she turned sharply behind a large thick tree. When they turned they say she was turned yet another corner.

Turning was the worse for them because they were going so fast they sometimes would land in a puddle and slip as they turned, skidding into another tree or into each other, sometimes slipping to the floor and leaping right back up again. Neither were hurt by this, their white clothes now had large green grass stains and were wet from the puddles but what worried them was how this slowed them down, and every time this happened, the risk of losing Erica was greater and greater.

But thankfully she always remained just in view for them to see. Her hair blowing in the wind, matching Ruka's as she led them along through the woods. It was like a maze and soon Ruka began to fear that if this was a trap, which she thought it was, then this supposed Erica was purposely trying to confuse them and make sure they wouldnt be able to run away.

Ruka dug into her pockets and found her phone, good, she could at least call and warn the others if this was a trap, hopefully though, Kaname wouldn't fall for it so easily as she and Kain did. She didnt want to, but Ruka found herself almost blaming Kain. He was so sure she was good, he was so sure she wasnt going to do anything to them and yet he didn't even know her all this well. She had been dead for a long time, probably grown insane, who knows what she could be up to.

But never the less, Kain followed her like a faithful hound and Ruka had no other choice but to follow him.

"Akatsuki" Ruka sighed, they had been running after her a while and she was fed up "Akatsuki! KAIN!"

"What?" Kain called without looking at her, refusing to let Erica out of his site.

"It is no point, we are not going to catch her, she is playing with us, we have to get back, ask his family, this is pointless!" Ruka snapped at him

"No I know-" he began

"No Kain!" Ruka stopped and snapped after him when he didnt "You WANT to know, you WISH you were right! But face it! This girl is not Erica and even if she is, she is playing with us, tricking us! You can follow her if you want, but I am going back to help Aidou!"

Kain suddenly stopped and looked back, he looked over then hurried to Ruka and took her hands, looking her in the eyes. For some reason this made her blush.

"Ruka, please, I have a really good feeling about following her, I know you want more than that but please. Trust me. Isn't that what friends do? This is what is going to help Hanabusa, please?" he pleaded

She stared at him for a long time and looked over his shoulder. Erica was by a tree, waving her arms desperatly, trying to get them to follow again. She sighed and nodded "Alright, you better be right about this Kain"

"I am" he smiled "I know it, now come on"

They both turned around and followed her, she beamed at them and began to run again. As they both ran along they saw something up ahead. The trees were drawing father away, and soon the broke free and where no longer surrounded by trees but open fields.

Large long layers of green, but this green was lighter, as if the grass was getting ready to die. No more paths at all, no bushes plants or trees, no animals or life what so ever. The only other thing apart from rotting grass was ahead, was a large temple, plain and falling apart but still standing. Kain recognised it as the spot where they did in fact find Hanabusa when he and Erica were taken.

Slowly they made their way over toward it and stopped by the steps. Ruka yelped when Erica suddenly ran past her, up the stairs and to the door, she waved for them to come and slipped through a large whole in the door, crawling through like a baby. Beaming at the two as she went into the darkness and disappeared.

"Still trust me?" Kain asked Ruka after a while "If not you can go home. But I have to go in"

"I cant leave you on your own" she sighed and took his hand

"Thank you" Kain nodded

"For Hanabusa?" Ruka asked

Kain nodded and smiled "For Hanabusa"

Clutching each others hand, they stepped up, opened the door and stepped into the darkness, no clue of what will be awaiting them. No idea of the blood bath with in.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**No one answered my Aidou genius question from chapter two!**

**_OK really getting into this story, I have a few really good ideas but it wont be a very long story, this is why I have been making the chapters so long, cause the story will be a little short but I hope it is enough for you!_**

**_I will only continue if I get at least one review per chapter, otherwise it will just become one of those stories that gathers dust (not literally, lol XD)_**


	4. Lost Memories And Hidden Truths

**_Title: The Haunting  
Summery: '"I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' As secreats begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_  
****_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Includes: Gruesome scenes and possibly self harm further on. No more really for this chapter right now... We will see as the story goes on.  
Spoilers: There will be no real spoilers in this story but I may talk about them in these little bits, if I do I will put a big '_SPOILER: EPISODE...'_ before I write it so you know._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lost Memories And Hidden Truths**

"Where are Kain and Ruka?" Ichijo asked.

He had taken the headmaster to the mess and then went in search of Kaname, he had run into Rima who told him Kain had been hurt but by the time that they had gotten to Kaname, he really couldn't care less about that, after all, Kain would heal. Ayaka was dead forever.

"They went to the Aidou mansion, some reason they thought it might help find Aidou" Shiki said, sitting on the large settee, legs spread and hands behind his head

"Find Aidou?" Rima blinked

"He isn't here, where's Kaname?" Shiki asked

"Um he is behind us... He seems a little... down" Ichijo said carefully

"What do you mean?" Shiki frowned

But before anyone could answer, Kaname came back in again. He was very stressed and annoyed. Once Sharon had awoken she had, frantically, told him that she had seen Aidou drinking Ayaka's blood. He quickly erased her memory once he had received the whole story and then began to walk back to the night dorms where he ran into Ichijo and Rima. Ignoring all the day class girls that squealed and called for him as he passed and all the announces of how they constantly ran in front of him. Yoru had disappeared but he wasn't very worried about him, the new boy was odd and very different even for vampires. Seiren had been sent to make sure that Aidou didn't exit any of the gates, over the wall or through any bushes, he didn't actually know he was already gone.

But when he went in and asked to speak to Aidou and found out he had, in fact, gone, he felt a hard heavy feeling of sick in the bottom of his stomach, leaving as soon as he was caught, this just made him seem even more guilty, and it made Kaname feel sick. Then he asked where Kain and Ruka were.

"What do you mean?" Kaname scowled after they had told them where they had gone "How will that help?"

"Well... Kain saw... Erica and felt she was trying to tell him what to do" Shiki said sheepishly

"You have got to be kidding me" Kaname growled "We are going to find them and Aidou and sort this whole mess out! Come on!"

"Where to?" Ichijo asked, hurrying to follow

"You said they were going to the Aidou residence, we will start there, Rima, Shiki, you two stay and watch the dorm" Kaname said

"Yes Kaname" they said together

With that, Kaname and Ichijo went to fetch Seiren and head for the Aidou home. They found Seiren by the large gates, walking back and forth. Kaname told her to come along and she followed without question. They got there a lot quicker than Kain and Ruka, because Kaname wasn't playing around, he 'borrowed' a car and drove it, passed the speed limit and onwards to the home. He managed to avoid all traffic cops and didn't slow when they went down the path with the holes. Ichijo smacked his head hard and groaned while Seiren gripped the seat and bent low to avoid this. Although he was going at a ridiculous speed on bumps and holes Kaname only seemed to jog up and down slightly in his seat.

When they reached the home they saw Tsukiko and her father just making their way up to the large doors. Looking back and spotting the car and the vampires. He stopped and told his daughter to go in without him. Giving a small bow she hurried inside. Lord Aidou waited for the car to come to a stop, just a few feet from him.

"Kaname, what may I ask is the pleasure?" he asked

"We were wondering if you have seen your son, Hanabusa?" Kaname said as he climbed from the car, Ichijo and Seiren following him.

"No, I am afraid not. Is he alright?" thick worry was in his voice and Kaname hadn't the heart to tell him that his son was suspected for murdering day class girls.

"We just cant find him, that is all" Kaname nodded then asked "What about Ruka and Kain? Didn't they come by?"

"No, should they have?" Lord Aidou blinked

"Well, yes but... Do not worry, it is probably nothing" but it was clear, Kaname was disturbed by this news

"Would you like to come in?" Aidou offered

"No thank you, we should be going" Kaname smiled and got back in the car. Once again, saying nothing, Seiren and Ichijo followed him. He started the car and drove back down the path, Aidou watching them, this time he drove more slowly than before. Moving along in silence, thinking hard.

"What now?" Ichijo brought up the courage to ask

"I do not know, we need to find Ruka or Kain so we can find out where Aidou is" Kaname grumbled

"But how?" Seiren asked

"..." Kaname remained silent driving calmly as he thought.

Ichijo and Seiren followed his silence, knowing that he needed it to all be quiet for a bit. They continued to drive, strange enough when he reached the end he turned back around again and drove down the dirt road again. He done this six times but Ichijo and Seiren stayed silent for the whole time. In truth Kaname was hoping he would be able to smell on of their bloods or even run into some kind of clue. When he received none he stopped the car and got out, Ichijo and Seiren immediately following him.

"Split up and look around, call if you find anything" Kaname said heading off to the woods.

They both nodded and headed in their own direction off to the woods. Eventually one of them would find the temple and call the others over, then they would see the truth, but the question was, By the time they do find it, will it be too late?

***VK*VK*VK***

They were still holding hands as they walked through the large doors and into the even larger room. Everything made of stone with barley anything in it, the only real thing was a large eagle stone statue at the end. And the only other this is the body laying in front of it, covered in blood.

As they move closer and closer into the room, they walk towards the body. As they get closer they notice more and more details, like the fact that this person had blond hair and wore a lot of white. Then they realized that it wasn't just some random person. It was Hanabusa.

"Hanabusa!" Kain called he pulled his hand free from Ruka and ran down towards his cousin desperately.

Ruka behind him, she yelled at him to wait, who knew what could be going on here but Kain ignored her and fell to his knees beside Aidou. Then he realizes with great relief that Aidou is still breathing, just unconscious. Kain pulls him so he is laying on his back in front of him, arms by his side. His clothes, normal so neat and carefully worm, now ripped and crinkled on his skin. There are no visible wounds on his body but yet he is covered in blood, his normal blond hair stained along with his white uniform. His shoes have been taken and apart from the blood on his cheek he is colourless, pale and sickly looking as before, large bags and dark circles under his eyes. When Kain touched him he realized he was even more cold than normal, this scared him a bit.

"Ruka, come help me!" Kain called to her

She kneeled beside them, she stared, in open shock at Aidou and reached over, gently brushing a strand of hair from his pale face. She swallowed and then stood, saying she will get the door. As Ruka ran back to the large doors, Kain began to whisper to Aidou, telling him it would be OK, and went to pick him up.

"Akatsuki the door wont open!" Ruka called

"What do you mean?" he said stopping and looking back

"It wont open!" she called

"I will be right back Hanabusa" Kain promised in a whisper, then stood and hurried over towards Ruka. He stood beside her, grabbed the door and tugged but it didnt budge. He bent down but stopped when he saw that the large whole that Erica had crawled through was gone, it was fixed and normal. "What the..." he frowned

"What is going on?!" Ruka shouted and began to punch the wood, trying to break through into the door but failed when it did not even crack

"I don't know, calm down" Kain said then turned around to make sure Aidou was OK but froze.

"What is it?" Ruka said turning and then freezing like Kain

Aidou remained where he was, laying on the ground, peaceful yet stained with the red blood. But there were also two new additions to his side. On his right, snarling and smirking at the same time was a large black shadow hound with strange yellow and red eyes, growling and drooling onto the stone floor, its fur a matted mess, half of one ear gone, a long tail. By his head on his left, there is the one and only Yoru, smirking that superiors smile Kain always hated when he saw it on anyone.

"Yoru?!" Ruka gasped

"Good evening Akatsuki, Souen" Yoru nodded at them each

"What are you doing here Yoru?" Ruka whispered, Kain was at a loss of words

"Please do not call me that, it was just a name I chose in case any of your kind had heard of me before" he smirked and shook his head "Please, call me Ryou"

"Who exactly are you?" Kain hissed

"I am a very old friend of Hanabusa's" he smirked

"What does that mean?!"

"He belongs to me" Ryou snarled, he still had that smirk on

"You better explain the truth now or else!" Kain shouted

"Forgive my cliche but, you cannot handle the truth Kain" Ryou chuckled his voice was so much lower and darker

Ruka and Kain made angry moves towards him. Yoru, or Ryou, didnt seem the least bit intimidated, but he looked like he wanted to talk so he stepped forward and laughed horrible.

"Well, if you insist, my name is Ryou, and for a very long time I have had a very large interest in Hanabusa" he explained "I meet him at one of the Vampire balls shortly after he turned four. He impressed me with his brain power and the fact that he had such control over his ice abilities even at such a young age!" a grin spread over his mouth then he remembered he had company and looked forward again "He interested me so much that I asked his parents as much about him as I could before they began to question my questions. So then I asked to take him and treat him as I would. But his parents denied, they loved him too much to let anyone take him from them. So I began to plan using him, but I would need power to do it, so I decided to search for the legendary Shadow Of The Eagle, a very powerful mysterious thing that would allow me to take over the mind of whoever I pleased" he paused, a small smirk as he remembered "It took me a few years but eventually I found the temple which held it, I managed to use it to convince Aidou to move to a place near by, this allowed me to be closer but even though I found the Eagle, I couldn't take Hanabusa's mind, not completely anyway, it was too strong, so I needed to claim the full power of the Eagle, which meant opening the doors of the Eagle"

"But... where does you kidnapping Erica and Hanabusa?" Ruka frowned, remembering the story

"I am coming to that Souen" Ryou nodded "I could not open the door of the Eagle, I do not know why and I don't know how I knew I needed Hanabusa, but I knew I did. So one night I waited for as long as I could, hoping to get Hanabusa alone, but then I thought of a better way, and that was to take both him and his sister Erica, whom I had seen him care for, for a very long time" he said "I decided to take them both, so I did, and tied Erica up against the wall and then set Hanabusa in front of the Eagle-"

"Wait a minute!" Kain interupted "Hanabusa told us you tied him up and lay Erica in front of the Eagle"

"Did he?" Ryou smirked "Well who could blame him, he can hardly tell the truth now, who knows what you would have though, I suppose he told you I killed Erica"

"...Didnt you?" Kain whispered

"No" he chuckled "I did not kill Erica. Why dont I tell you what really happened that day. See if you believe me in the end. Why not let Hanabusa listen as well. You see Hanabusa told a very large lie when he told you what happened, he was afraid of the truth and told the lie, then, living on that lie for so long, he began to believe his own real lie. And soon it was no longer a lie, it was a part of the past" he bent down to Hanabusa and touched his forehead, the blond boy stirred and moaned as he woke up.

"Hanabusa!" Kain cried and went to run to him but Ruka held him back "Ruka let me go!"

"Just be quiet OK" Ruka hissed

Aidou sat up but the large dog jumped on his chest and pushed him down again. He yelled and struggled but Ryou touched his forehead again and smirked. He stood up and Aidou stopped fighting, he stared up at Ryou in fear and shivered.

"Now then, Hanabusa, I understand you told a very big lie that you soon began to believe. I came to fix everything so you can understand again" Ryou smirked and Aidou frowned up at him "Now then, lets get this straight, I in fact did kidnap him and his sister so that I may be able to open the doors and use it to control Aidou" he explained "But I was planning on using Erica to only get Aidou to open the gates for me, I was not sure how much my control over him was. But then Aidou woke up and fought, I stood in front of his sister, tormenting slightly, I enjoyed teasing him, it was amusing. Aidou grew very angry and lost control, since I hadn't tied him up he had stood and ran at me, turning his hand into a long sharp blade of ice. Hanabusa ran at me and went to stab me, but I moved to the side and grabbed his arms, spoke to him, told him, asking why he was fighting me when he was angry with his sister. Why didn't he take it out on her, she wasn't conscious. It was payback. But for a while he denied me, saying I was crazy and a monster. But then... I used the control, not to make him do it, but make him remember the anger and hatred towards Erica, so then, instead of stabbing me... He turned around... and you can guess the rest" he chuckled

"No" Aidou whispered "No... No that cant be it"

"You liar!" Kain shouted and ran at Ryou, Ruka not in time to grab him "You liar!" he repeated

Ryou raised a hand and Kain was knocked away. He was laughing full on now. He looked down at a struggeling Aidou and reached over, stroking his cheek, shooting the memories into Aidou's mind again.

_The Real Distant Memory__  
Aidou was in a very bad mood. Not only had his parents forced him to take his little sister Erica to the boring ballet play but also, he was forced to wait outside in the very hot weather, the hot weather annoyed him, so Erica got praised and loved for her very bad performance and Aidou got to wait standing outside like an idiot._

_Eventually she did come out, still being followed by friends and 'fans'. Angry, annoyed and very stressed, Aidou reached over and snatched her wrist, pulling her along. He ignored the yelling of the people and ignored the remarks he got and pulled her along. Her shoes scrapping the ground as she hurried to catch up with him._

_"Hanabusa! Cut it out!" she shouted at him "Cut it out! I can't keep up! What are you doing?!"_

_"Be quiet! I just want to get home already!" Aidou growled_

_"What is wrong with you?" she frowned_

_"Oh nothing" Aidou said sarcastically_

_"What is with you?" Erica said pulling her arm free "You should be happy" she laughed "You're the brother of a beautiful star!"_

_"Shut up!" Aidou shouted_

_"What is with you?" Erica snorted_

_"Having a sister that shows off every time you do on things that aren't that important. Or maybe having to give up my plans to take you to stupid dances. Or even just the fact that you think you are all that when in reality I am better than you could be in any day" Aidou snarled_

_"Oh! I see! You're jealous of me!" she laughed_

_"I am not!" Aidou roared_

_They were arguing the whole way and didn't even notice the man that was following them. They continued to argue when they turned a corner and the man jumped in front of them. They both yelled and turned to run, Aidou forgot about his power and Erica acting from pure instinct. But they didnt get far when he grabbed them and covered their mouths, allowing fumes to sink and knock them unconscious._

_When he woke, he was on the stone cold hard floor, curled into a tight ball. His body was shaken and his mind was buzzing, he had an awful head ache and his lips were bitten and bloody. As he sat up, he had an awful lurch in his stomach that made him gag and cough, saliva rising up and slipping down his lips, passed his chin and onto the dirty floor. His hands were still caught into tight fists, his nails digging softly into his skin, leaving long blood red marks into his palms._

_When he looked up he felt a shiver run through him, chilling him to the bone. Why was it so cold. It was warm when he and Erica where out, why was he so cold?! Shaking and afraid, Aidou stood up and looked around. Erica was against the wall, her wrists and ankles bound, they were done so tightly that it had cut into her skin and she was bleeding badly from the cuts._

_"Erica" Aidou whispered_

_"Good morning Aidou" Ryou said, grinning as he walked over towards him_

_"You... You attacked us!" Aidou roared and jumped to his feet, in pure anger he ran at Ryou, angry and mad, shaking he couldn't control himself. He ran at him, using his fist to make a large long ice blade running from his elbow to the tips of his fingers._

_Swinging it around and going to stab Ryou all the way through his body, planning on killing him for kidnapping them. But before he could Ryou moved out of the way and grabbed both his wrists, twisting and holding him in place before he could do anything about it._

_"I dont know what you are doing this for?" Ryou sighed_

_"What are you talking about?" Aidou growled_

_"Fighting me. When you are really just mad at Erica" he smirked_

_"I am not mad at her!" Aidou shouted_

_"Yes you are, and you want payback" Ryou grinned "She's unconsious, she cant fight you back"_

_"Shut up!" Aidou snapped_

_"Come on" he held his hands tightly by their wrist and placed a hand on Aidou's head, using the magic from the temple to seep into Aidou, he could not take control, not like he wanted to, but he could make him angry, show him only the worse things "Do it... Cut her up"_

_Aidou shook, suddenly angry, he pulled his arms free but didn't attack Ryou again. Instead he allowed both his arms to grow long blades. Shaking, Ryou kept a hand on Aidou's head and continued to make the hate grow inside him. He allowed Aidou to rise his blades and bring them down against Erica and..._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aidou screamed, he clutched his head and screamed, the wolf jumped back as Aidou rolled around, screaming in agony and fear. He wriggled around and sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kicked out and shook his head, screaming and screaming.

"Hanabusa!" Kain shouted and looked at Ryou "Stop it! Leave him alone! Just stop it!"

Ruka looked back and forth, from Kain to Aidou to Ryou again. She went to the doors and tried to open them again, to call for help, but once again they wouldn't budge. She looked back and ran to help Aidou but Ryou stopped them with a simple whistle, allowing his hound to pounce on Ruka.

"Stop it now!" Kain shouted

"No, I have been waiting a long time for this" Ryou smirked and continued "After he had shredded her to bits, and I watched, Aidou stared at what he had done, he felt guilty, cried, said he was sorry, begged to undo it. But it couldn't be undone. He grew angry at me as well, it excited me, I wanted Aidou more than before. It was so much fun to have the feeling of having him. I wanted to permanently have him though, so I tried to trick him, told him that if he opened the large Eagle doors behind the Eagle then he could bring Erica back. I told him to dip his hand in Erica's bloodied body and then to smear it on the Eagle's chest. Then, after the Eagle had moved, I told him how only he could open the doors"

Kain was shaking, Ruka was being held down by the hound, snarling at her, and Aidou remained on the floor, sobbing and kicking, begging for it not to be true. No one was able to understand any of it.

"I thought he believed me, he had stopped fighting and instead nodded, he did as told, dipped his hand into his sisters body and went over to the Eagle, then rubbed it and smeared it onto his chest. I stood behind him and watched, making sure he was doing it right, he then waited for the Eagle to move and stepped up to the gates. I thought he was going to do it" he smirked "But he out smarted me. He opened the doors and allowed me to step forward but then, ran at me, pushing me into the doors and slamming them shut again, he washed the blood from the Eagle chest as I tried to escape and then" he paused and shrugged "from what I could hear, he went back to his sister and sobbed for her"

"No" Aidou sobbed shaking, he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball "NO!"

"You can't be telling the truth! You have to be lying!" Kain shouted

"I am not, now that Aidou remembers, he remembers it is the truth" Ryou smirked

"You could be playing with his mind!" Kain argued

"I told you" Ryou chuckled "I can't do that to his mind, I could just about make him angry, and I can give him back true memories, but I cannot create false emotions or memories"

"No!" Kain snapped and hurried to go to Aidou but Ryou stepped between them

"Wait Akatsuki, there is more, do you not want to hear the rest of the story, how I came back? Why I am like this?" Ryou teased

"...Let me be by Hanabusa" Kain begged "please"

Ryou smirked and ignored him, he continued with the story "I spent many years stuck in the Eagle Doors. I could not absorb the energy, if I did I could very well be killed, I would need to wait until the doors were opened again. It took many a years but finally I had some help, my old hound had been lost after I was gone but went and found someone to come and give themselves in order to free me, my first intention was to grow stronger, to become the person I once was, stronger than anyone could imagine, but I could no longer hold my body, it was unravelling, becoming undone, useless to me. So I used the body of the dead boy that helped me out. I dont know his name but to avoid being recognised I created an anagram from my name to create Yoru. I then found his home and lived among them for many years, feeding secretly to regain my strength, I waited a very long time... But I was patient.

"Finally word came to me that Hanabusa had gone to a very special school, immediately I applied for the school and finished off the family I had been using, I entered the school, but for some reason Hanabusa seemed to have sensed me, he sensed my escape and from then on had nightmares from the past of what really happened, only they were mixed up so they didn't make sense. I then made my plan, I was to trick the night class, I needed them to believe that Hanabusa was killing off day class students, that way, when I eventually took him and left, no one would come looking" he chuckled "I managed to get in the mind of one of the weak humans I had bitten, I made him go back to the day class and bite them killing them, he was no important, some random person, then the last girl saw him, I couldn't have hoped for better. You see what she really saw, was a short, black haired, dark skinned, chubby boy, but when I rearranged her mind, she thought she saw Aidou.

"Then I found the perfect place to leave off, pushing Kain down the stairs. Everyone would think he had gotten too close to the truth and Aidou ran away. I returned to his room and led Hanabusa back here where I knocked him unconscious and prepared everything. But shortly after I sensed your presence, so I hid, and locked the doors" he keeled beside a still sobbing Hanabusa "For days now I have been reminding Hanabusa of who he belongs to, but now I wish for my body back... Then... I fill finish you and your pathetic friend, and take my leave with what belongs to me"

"What do you mean?" Kain gasped

"I need my body back first of all" Ryou said ignoring Kain, he made Aidou sit on his knees and pulls his hands down, carefully taking his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Aidou's eyes were red and wet, full of fear and confusion. Ryou's were full of lust and longing, he leaned forward and whispered to Aidou "Shh Aidou, I wont hurt you, come, become mine, just give me back my body and become mine"

Aidou probably could have fought, but fear was keeping him back, so instead he just knelt in front of him, crying weakly, staring at him with his large blue eyes. Ryou leaned over and moved his white uniform, then, showing his fangs and ignoring Ruka and Kain whom yelled and tried to reach him. Ryou sunk his fangs into Aidou's neck and began to drink, in an effort to gain back his body and finally own Hanabusa for once and for all.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**No one answered my Aidou genius question from chapter two which is sort of what I mean in this so... If you get what I mean I am just assuming I am right,**

**_Sorry if there are bits you dont understand, if you want, review asking me and I will send you a mail back explaining, or add it to the story if I forgot. Gonna be ending soon so review now!_**

**_I will only continue if I get at least one review per chapter, otherwise it will just become one of those stories that gathers dust (not literally, lol XD)_**


	5. Winning And Losing

**_Thank you for answering my question and the explanation of Erica will be here soon, it is kind of confusing though so be careful you might get lost._**

**_Title: The Haunting  
Summery: '"I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' As secrets begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_  
****_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight  
Includes: Gruesome scenes and possibly self harm further on. No more really for this chapter right now... We will see as the story goes on.  
Spoilers: There will be no real spoilers in this story but I may talk about them in these little bits, if I do I will put a big '_SPOILER: EPISODE...'_ before I write it so you know._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Winning And Losing**

_When Hanabusa was younger, he had always been afraid to be alone, especially in the dark, it made him feel even more terrified of it. When he was younger, he used to run and hide in one of his sisters bed, sometimes he would go and find his father in his study and sit on his lap, or he would cuddle up to his mother in bed. This was when he was very younger though and no one said anything about it._

_But when he reached a certain age, his sisters began to question him and his father began to tell him to just try and get back to sleep. But then finally, he had a little sister named Erica. She was very small at birth and quite a few people didn't think she was going to make it, but she held on, and soon, she was toddling around the house like crazy._

_So then whenever Hanabusa was afraid, he would go into her room and sit by her coat, talking to her the whole night, and although she never spoke back, she would stay awake and watch him, as if she understood. Then when she grew up and began to sleep in a bed instead, he would climb in and cuddle with her, still telling her stories._

_If their sisters or parents ever came in and saw them then Hanabusa would lie and say Erica was afraid. Soon when Erica could talk, she would lie herself and say that she was scared and wanted Hanabusa with her. They were getting very close but after a while they just began to break apart._

_Erica was getting into her dancing and ballet while Hanabusa's teacher was pushing him harder and harder. And in desperate thoughts of impressing his father and everyone else Aidou began to push Erica away just so that he could study more and learn basic facts that most older men didn't know._

_Soon Erica was involved with her dancing and spent a many times practicing, but still she would try and play with Hanabusa only to be pushed away. She began to feel alone, but then, the day before her dance performance (the day before her death) she had a horrible nightmare in her small room and felt very afraid. Shaken and nearly in tears of the dream._

_She slipped into Hanabausa's room and went over, when she climbed under his covers she woke him accidentally. He mumbled in his sleep and sat up, he looked down to see Erica, so small, cuddled up against him in her long white night gown, blushed and keeping her eyes shut like she was already asleep._

_"Erica what are you doing?" Hanabusa asked_

_"Sleeping, shh" she whispered_

_He giggled "Come on Erica what's going on?"_

_"...I'm scared" she whispered "I don't wanna make a fool of myself"_

_"You won't" Hanabusa sighed "you're an amazing dancer"_

_"Really?" she blushed but beamed_

_"Of course, now stop acting all modest" Hanabusa rolled his eyes_

_"Sorry" she laughed and curled up "I can sleep here right, I miss sleeping together, we used to do it all the time when I was younger"_

_"You know how WRONG that sounds!" Hanabusa laughed_

_"Oh Hanabusa, you are so dirty minded!" Erica giggled then grew serious "Can I sleep here tonight?"_

_"I guess, why not, come on" Aidou lay down and draped his arms around her "Go to sleep"_

_They lay there in silence, Hanabusa's eyes closed and Erica's arms on his shoulders. Her eyes remained wide opened and she stared through the dark at her brother. After a while of pure silence she reached over and poked him dead on the nose. She did this often when she was little, it always got his attention. This time he blinked and frowned at her, then raised on eyebrow and shook his head "What?"_

_"Remember when we were younger?" Erica asked "And we used to be really good friends, we used to always hang out"_

_"Yeah I remember" Aidou sighed_

_"Why don't you want to hang around me anymore?" she asked_

_"I have work Erica, and so do you" Aidou sighed_

_"But the work takes forever! Dancing only takes an hour, and then your study shouldn't take all day, but you make it last that long and it isn't fair" She said_

_"Erica not now, go to sleep or go back to your own room" Aidou snapped_

_"But that's not fair. I cant sleep. I am too nervous" she said_

_She stared at him, he was scowling at her and this made tears fill her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then her nose with the back of her hand. Aidou sighed and sat up, Erica followed him. He faced her and sat on his knees, then reached forward and wiped her eyes as more tears dribbled down._

_"Don't cry Erica, I didn't mean it" Aidou sighed_

_"Yes you did, you are so horrible lately" Erica sniffed_

_"I am sorry. You know. No matter what Erica. I will always love you more than anything" Aidou said "You know that right"_

_"Yeah" she sniffed "I know that"_

_"Never forget OK, promise me, pinky swear you will never forget how much I love you" Hanabusa said holding out his hand with his small pinky finger extended._

_Erica smiled and held out her own hand, their Pinky's wrapped around each other and the shook them up and down like shaking hands while chanting "Promise with a Pinky, Cant break the pinky promise, so keep your promise pinky, because we promise"_

_They then broke apart and began to giggle. They wrapped their arms around each other and laughed as they fell back against the bed, lying beside each other, grinning. With his warm presence and love, Erica found the will to drift off into a wonderful deep, sleeping dream._

***VK*VK*VK***

It was Ichijo that had heard the scream. At first he couldn't understand why it bugged him, but then he realized it was Aidou's scream. He ran to the large path again and called for Kaname and Seiren. They had heard the scream as well but had been father off the Ichijo. They all break to a halt and look around.

"Where is it coming from?" Seiren asked

"I do not know" Ichijo blinked "Kaname?"

Kaname however, remained silent, he was listening, feeling the vibrations in the Earth. He shut his eyes and allowed Ichijo and Seiren to stare at him. It would take a minute but if the screaming continued he would be able to tell where is was coming from.

Seconds passed, those seconds turning to minutes. Ichijo began to grow impatient, the screaming wasn't as loud but they could still just about hear it. Seiren was preparing to ask Kaname if he was alright when he lifted his head.

"Over there" Kaname pointed off to the trees

"Sure?" Ichijo asked

"Positive" he replied and began to move towards the direction of what he said.

Seiren followed without question, Ichijo right behind her. Although none would say anything, they were all extremely nervous. Seiren was least nervous because she swore to follow Kaname through anything, she was quite sure this was nothing compared to some of the things they had been through together. Ichijo wasn't sure what to expect and he didn't know what was happening. Kaname was desperate to see if Aidou was really behind the killing or if it was a vampire that had looked like Aidou to the girl in the dark.

"Do you guys smell that?" Seiren suddenly asked

Kaname had been so lost in his own thoughts as he walked that the smell of blood had completely evaded him. It was Aidou's blood, he wasn't sure if this pleased him, meaning that maybe whatever had done it was after Aidou but then he wasn't happy that his friend might be hurt, either way he lost a close friend.

"It smells like... Hanabusa" Ichijo mumbled

"Lets move!" Kaname said and began jog

"But wait!" Ichijo hesitated

"What?" Kaname scowled as he looked back

"I mean, I know we have to help Aidou but... It just doesn't seem right, I mean, all I am saying is... Maybe is it a trap. Maybe... Maybe..." Ichijo didn't seem to be able to go on

"Maybe what?" Seiren pushed at him

"I mean... Maybe Aidou is dead" Ichijo whispered

"No" Kaname stated

"But Kaname, they could have kept his blood to lure the trap and-" Ichijo was cut off

"I said no!" Kaname roared at him, his powers lost control and a a large tree trunk was blaster from the actually tree making Ichijo jump. Kaname's eyes were on him, blazing red.

Ichijo looked at his feet and bowed slightly "I am sorry Kaname, I just have an uneasy feeling about all of this"

"Right" Kaname said ignoring him "Lets go"

In truth, Kaname had silenced him so harshly and early because he didn't want to think about what it would be like if he lost Hanabusa. He cared about him so much, he may hit him but that was just the basic punishment that he needed otherwise he would have ran wild and it would have gotten very out of control, if he had a choice he would hire someone else to hit him, but he knew the only way he would learn was if someone Aidou respected more than anyone else did it. That was him, possibly Kain but he knew Kain would never punish Aidou and if he did then he would do it lightly. He couldn't think of that though. As he ran along he focused only on how he needed to prove that Aidou wasn't killing the day class students, he knew what would have to be done if Aidou was... Kaname didn't think he would be able to deal with that job.

Soon all three of them went from jogging to running as fast as they could, now following the smell of blood that filled there nostrils. They ignored the feeling of dread and ran when Kaname, in front of the other two, stopped abruptly. In front of them was a very strange large temple. It was strange but attracted their attention, they could feel the blood coming from the temple and knew it was where Aidou was.

Kaname stepped ahead and circled the temple, he found the doors and tried to open them but failed, he scowled and grabbed the handle, using his vampire strength to try and break them down but something was stopping him.

"Kaname" Ichijo began, his trap theory becoming more and more realistic. Kaname knew this too and didn't want to hear it aloud, so turning around and shooting him a glare stopped his words straight away.

Seiren was being more help, she was looking around the building for any weaknesses, although she found plenty of wholes there was no way in, she tried looking through but one was covered by a bolder, another it looked like someone standing in front of it and when she called out they didn't answer, and the last four where covered by flames.

"No way in Kaname, but I think someone has started a fire" Seiren said when she was beside him again

"Fine then" he began looking for a soft spot "We will just have to make our own way in"

***VK*VK*VK***

Aidou gasped and gripped Ryou's clothes. As he gulped down the blonde's blood, he felt his body shifting, his arms and legs stretching, body growing, eyes brightening, hair growing, skin growing darker. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and drank more, Aidou'sbody growing weaker. He moaned as tears dribbled down his cheeks. Ryou was holding so tightly that it was almost hurting him, not helping that his body was weak and having someone squeeze just made it hurt even more.

"Stop it!" Kain shouted and ran forward, Ryou had been so mesmeriesed by the sweet tasting blood, he had allowed him to reach them both. Kain grabbed Ryou'sshoulder and began to burn it, by the time the other man had let go of Aidou and spun around, hitting Kain hard on the chest, his shoulder had caught fire.

"Ahhh!" he roared and stood, more in shock than real pain, Aidou falling hard onto his hands and shaking with pain and fear, his hands hitting the cold surface, sweat beads rolling down his forehead and dripping down his nose and falling between his two hands.

Ruka looked over but couldn't see passed the hound that held her down. She tried to control its mind but her powers didn't seem to work on this creature. She reached over and her hand managed to grab a large brick that lay beside her, one of the many bricks that seemed to be knocked out out the wall, leaving small gaps where they once were. She brought it round and over her and knocked it hard against the hounds head, cutting into its skin and cracking the skull. It rolled away from her and whined in pain, eyes shut tightly so it looked like nothing more than the shadow of a real animal.

Not waisting a second, Ruka was on her feet and ran at Ryou, she jumped and kicked him hard in the back, his mind had been so on Kain that he hadn't seen it coming and was knocked forward into the wall, letting of a grunt of pain. That seemed to be his weak point, he was easily distracted by other people, if they could all use this against him then they very well could win.

Falling to her knees beside Aidou, when she trusted that Ryou was too far away and she saw Kain was keeping him as busy as he could, she reached forward and pulled him up so he was facing her again "Hanabusa! Come, we must go!"

He didn't answer her, just stared at Ryou, now looking completely like his old self, he smirked and put out the fire on his shoulder then stepped up to Kain whom had been mocking him and saying how Aidou would never belong to someone as bad as he was. Kain stepped back, shocked that his fire had not even left a singe, let alone really hurt him, even though he wouldn't be able to see it unless he got close enough to look at his black skin. Ryou chuckled at his face and rose a hand facing him.

"Do you know why I was, and am, so feared by most vampires and even a few humans, Akatsuki?" He asked, when Kain said nothing he continued "Because, I, have a special power, not just to control a small variety of people but to absorb other powers from people from having some of their blood, even if it is just a drop, when I taste it, I have it" after saying that and without warning he jumped forward and bit into Kain's arm, pulling back seconds after taking a small sip from above his elbow.

Kain staggered back and gasped, he shut his eyes and when he opened them again, Ryou stood, hand open, a flame sitting calmly in his palm, not hurting him at all. Ryou smirked and waved a hand, the flames grew to an unimaginable size and flew at Kain and he dodged just in time, they caught the wall and seemed to light onto the dust and dirt of the temple, catching fire and spreading rapidly.

"Hanabusa we must go!" Ruka snapped kneeling in front of him, her eyes wide with worry at how long Kain could keep him busy, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly, staring deeply into his blue eyes, hoping to re connect with the boy that once used to drive her crazy.

"I can't" he moaned softly and shut his eyes, as she shook him he moved like a rag doll but didn't fight.

"Shut up!" Ruka shouted and slapped him hard across the face attracting unwanted attention "Snap out of it! Just snap out of it! Come back to us! Just come back already!"

"Don't. Slap him Souen" Ryou suddenly said behind her, he grabbed her arms and lifted her up throwing her at Kain, knocking them both down to the floor, hard.

The fire was still spreading, soon covering most of the wall and some of the floor. While Ryou keeled down to Aidou and touched his cheek with three fingers smirking. He whistled and the hound ran over to him, he got down and whistling into the hounds ear, then stood up again, it ran over to the wall and began to headbuttit very hard, by now the door was covered by the blazing fire, Ryou was trying to make a new way out.

Kain and Ruka both jumped to their feet and ran back over to him again, trying to fight him off and help a frozen with fear and confusion Aidou. Ryou brought his foot around and kicked Kain in the side, then brought it up on the side of his chin and face. While doing this he swung his arm around and grabbed a handful of Ruka's hair and pulled her away, then rose his fist, making sure his knuckles were on fire, and punch her repeatedly in the face, not stopping until he heard a satisfying crack of a broken nose.

"Hanabusa!" Kain choked out as he crawled to him "Do something, get help, SOMETHING!... please?"

Tears fell down Aidou's cheeks as he stared at Kain, lying on the floor, cough and trying to stand. He got on his knees and crawled to his cousin, still crying freely, unable to shake the feeling of fear and loneliness that filled him. Aidou reached over and took Kain's hand and began to sob allowed, Kain gripped his hand and looked up.

Aidou wanted to help Kain so much, he wanted to fight Ryou and go home, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to curl up against Kain and cling to him, sobbing against his chest and covering his eyes and pretending that none of it was happening and hoping that Kain would protect him like when they were children.

Ryou was still throwing Ruka against the wall and then kicking or punching her with flaming limbs. Kain pulled Aidou to look at him and hissed "Get out, get Kaname, anyone, go home or anything, please" then he stood and grabbed Ryou from behind, pulling him from Ruka and stabbing him through the side with his own hand. Ryou roared and spun on Kain.

"You little..." he started but angry closed his voice, so instead he then grabbed both Kain's and Ruka's necks and smashed their faces against each other. Aidou shouted out at him to stop but was ignored. The fire crackled, the hound grunted, Aidou cried, Ruka moaned, Kain growled... Ryou laughed.

"Please stop!" Aidou shouted "Just stop! Stop and you can have me! You can have me and use me for whatever I promise!"

Ryou looked down at him "Really now?"

"NO! Hanabusa no!" Kain roared

"Be quiet!" Ryou snarled and looked at Aidou "Really?"

"Yes, really, please just let them go" Aidou sobbed

"Fine then" his smirked darkly

Then suddenly the hound was knocked back from the wall by a large blast, he was knocked into the opposite wall and fell down, either unconsiousor dead, either way he was soon covered by the flames. Ryou dropped Ruka and Kain and looked around to see a large whole in the solid walls. Outside stood the three vampires, all looking serious, confused and angry. Kaname, standing in the middle, a hand on his forehead, frowning as he looked upon the scene. Ichijo was confused and shocked, wanting to run forward and help the others but unsure if he should. Seiren didn't have any expression and frowned slightly, also confused.

From what they could see, Ruka and Kain were bloody and bruised on the floor, shaken and in clear pain. A complete stranger stood over them, smirking slightly. Behind him was a still crying, pale, shaking and fear filled Aidou, on his knees. It was a very strange site and they didn't know what to make of this. But one by one they all jumped through the hole and walked forward.

"What is going on here?" Kaname asked

"Kana...me" Ruka gasped and tried to sit up "Long... story..."

Ryou scowled he spun around and grabbed Aidou pulling him up and turning, scowling on Kaname"I have business, goodbye" he pulled Aidou along

"NO!" Kain shouted and stood, he reached over and grabbed Aidou's other arm, giving the blonde vampire the distinctive feeling of what a rag doll feels again when it is being pulled by two younger children "You are not going anywhere with my cousin"

"You are starting to annoy me" Ryou growled and raised a hand, however before he could do anything, Kaname was suddenly in front of him, hand raised in the sign of a warning.

"Let him go" Kaname ordered

Ryou scowled at Kaname for a second, then smirked and shrugged "Fine, I own Hanabusa, and I will get him back, he will be mine, and there is nothing you can do about it"

With that he smirked and waved a hand, the small mound in the fire, that must have been his hound, vanished and he made his way to the hole. As he jumped through he stopped only to look back at Aidou, who was watching him, and winked sarcastically. The minute he done this and disapeared from the hole, Aidou fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands and howled. Kain sighed and got onto his knees beside him, arms wrapping around him, Aidou buried his face in his cousins shoulder and cried.

"I want an explanation" Kaname growled

"It is a long story Kaname" Ruka coughed and looked around "Plus I dont know how much longer vampires can last in smoke and fire"

They looked around, most of the walls and floor had in fact been covered by a thick layer of black smoke, rising slowly above the crackling flames bellow it. The smell was hard to choke down and soon they were all coughing as they tried to breathe. Aidou was choking from both smoke and tears. They looked around, the hole in the wall was beginning to become covered by flames.

"Kain!" Kaname snapped "Cant you control it?"

"No!" Kain said after a moment of trying "I don't know what's wrong, its too wild, and there's too much of it!"

"Aidou!" Kaname snapped at him instead "Use your ice Hanabusa!"

He responded by more howling into Kain's shoulder

"He isn't going to be much help" Ruka sighed

"Then we need to just jump through, now come on!" Kaname shouted, very angry now

They nodded, Ichijo and Seiren went first, running and quickly leaping through the hole, their trouser legs caught fire and they spent ten minutes trying to put it out but other than that, they were fine. Then Ruka ran and leapt through, some of the flames singed the tips of her hair, and her socks where burnt but like the other two, she was fine. Kaname then went after her, but stopped as he looked back, Kain was trying to get Aidou to get up and come along. Kaname sighed and went back over.

"What is going on?!" Kaname snapped

"It's just... It's confusing..." Kain blushed

"I can't leave" Aidou sobbed "I have to stay! I have to stay for Erica I have to die for Erica!"

"What is he talking about?!" Kaname shouted

"It's confusing" Kain stammered he then looked down at Aidou "Hanabusa! Please! Come on! We have to go!"

"NO!" he sobbed and shoved Kain away

Kaname got down and grabbed his wrists, then held them in one hand and forced his face up to look at him. He shook him hard and snapped at him "You are coming and that is that!"

"Kaname... I can't" he moaned

"Shut up and come on!" Kaname shouted and picked Aidou right off of the floor. One arm under his knees, other other behind his back. He stood and looked at Kain, who looked very worried. He then snapped at Kain "Come on! Move!"

Kain jumped but then nodded and ran for the hole. By now the flames were thick and large, growing over the hole, they would have to jump through the flames if they wanted to get out. As Kain ran through the fick fog and landed on the other side, his clothes had caught fire but since they were only little flames he could extinguish them in seconds. His skin and hair both fine, he shivered and coughed up the remaining smoke that had gotten into his lungs.

As Kaname ignored the thrashing Aidou, who wanted to stay for his sister, he made his way to the hole as he began to struggle, Aidou getting worse and worse, he was kicking and punching, sobbing and coughing. When without warning Aidou just stopped struggling, stopped fighting, just stopped. When Kaname looked down he saw Aidou staring into space.

Erica stood, smiling at him, she waved softly. Aidou yelled and struggled, he managed to get back to his feet and shove Kaname away. Then ran over to his sister. She smiled brightly and held up her arms, she wanted him to be with him. But as Aidou ran over to her, Kaname grabbed him from behind. One arm wrapping around his chest, the other around his waist, pulling him away from the flames.

"Let me go!" Aidou cried and struggled

"Hanabusa!" Kaname hissed into his ear "Hold still"

Aidou suddenly couldn't move, he stared at Erica desperately, her arms were still up and held out to her but her face had fallen.

"No, I have to help her" Aidou whispered "Please, I can save her!"

"Who?" Kaname frowned

"Erica, please Kaname, please" Aidou sobbed

"Look..." Kaname said, letting Hanabusa out of his power "I will come back for her, lets just get you out ok?"

"OK" Aidou whispered

But as soon as Kaname let his arm drop from around him, Aidou spun around and then ran over to help his little sister Erica. Kaname shouted for him but was ignored. As Aidou was about to reach her, her face beaming as she held her arms up, waiting for him to pick her up and swing her around and hold her, she had felt so empty for so long, she needed her brother back. Kaname watched as a large part of the ceiling fell, either the heat was too much or the place was just far to old and landed on top of the blonde. And he disappeared beneath it.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Ok we have one more chapter left and then thats it! The end of this story! OMG! Hope you have enjoyed it, and please review!_**

**_I will only continue if I get at least one review per chapter, otherwise it will just become one of those stories that gathers dust (not literally, lol XD)_**


	6. The End And The Beginning

**_Thank you for answering my questions all and the explanation of Erica will be here, it is kind of confusing though so be careful you might get lost. Most of this is your own opinion really of what you believe. Imagination from them both in their desperate hope of whatever or was she really there._**

**_Title: The Haunting  
Summery: '"I saw my sister, Erica". "Your sisters dead Hanabusa" Kain stared at his cousin. "I know" Aidou sighed...' As secrets begin to reveal themselves and strange murders begin to increase, who is there you can truly trust.  
Language: English  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama and Supernatural_  
****_By: Maxine/Stebbins -Stella-  
Fanfic: Anime-Vampire Knight_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The End And The Beginning**

_He couldn't hear anything. He could not see anything. He couldn't feel anything. It was as if he didn't exist, as if he was just there but he wasn't alive. Maybe this was death, he thought to himself, maybe this is what happens when you die. It may be torture for some to be unable to move, hear or see, or even feel but to him it was even a little relaxing just to be able to lay there. Maybe because all his life he had to work and be on the move but now there was nothing he had to do._

_But then something broke through the silence. It was a murmur at first, then a mumble, then grew louder and louder when suddenly he could hear it perfectly clear._

_"Hanabusa!" Erica called out to him, her voice echoed in the darkness_

_Aidou opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor in the pitch black darkness, as he stood light began to fill around and he saw that he was in a grave yard. There were small and large head stones laying down or standing up, small names and dates carved into the surface of each one. And all over was a pure white blanket of snow, cold to the touch but beautifully laid out and beautifully falling down in small droplets of frozen rain. The rain fell and landed softly, reminding Aidou of frozen tears dropping from the crying clouds above._

_As he stood and looked around his feet walked along crunching in the white flowers lain out. As Aidou walked he looked around, everything was so big. That's when he realized as he looked down, he was in his seven year old body, short blond hair, wearing his winter trousers and blue coat with clothes and large boots on. He had on blue ear muffs but was still shaking in the cold, giving him chills down his spines and numbing his toes and fingers._

_"Hanabusa!" Erica called out again_

_Aidou's head snapped back and forth, he could hear her but her voice echoed from all around and he couldn't see her. He tried to call out but his throat wouldn't work and it came out as a dry croak instead making him feel like an idiot. So he just began to walk, the further he walked the higher the snow grew under it was up to just above his knees. As he pushed through the snow he kept hearing Erica calling his name._

_Whenever he tried to call out to her he could feel his throat tighten up and refuse him any help. It was torture and tears filled his eyes because of it. He wanted to call for her desperately. He wanted to hold her. He just wanted to be with her at least but she was no where to been seen._

_"Erica" he choked finally as he pushed through the snow, then stopped._

_Erica stood, she was standing by a large grave, it was a cube with a statue of Erica in a dancing pose on the top of it. It was Erica's grave, yet his sister stood beside it, how was that even possible. But Aidou didn't care, he began to run, sloshing through the snow, tripping and falling face first almost three times but each time getting up and running on._

_By the time Aidou reached her, his hair was covered in white snow and so where his clothes. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, she was even more colder than he was, he had to give her the heat he had left, he had to make sure she would be ok._

_"Erica! Oh Erica!" Aidou sobbed, repeating her name over and over "Erica"_

_"Hanabusa, please... oh please..." Erica sobbed back, both of them deep in tears_

_"What is wrong Erica?" Aidou asked her after a long time of crying._

_"I don't want you to die" she cried "At first I wanted revenge, I wanted to hurt you but then I realized that I just wanted you to be with me but now I changed my mind again and I don't want you to die! I want you to live and go on but I don't want to be alone!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Aidou blinked_

_"Don't die please! I am sorry just don't die! Don't die and don't leave me"_

_"...Erica" Aidou blinked "I am not dying and I am not leaving you"_

_"Yes you are!" she howled cold hard tears_

_"Erica... talk to me... explain..."_

_"I am sorry, please, don't hate me Hanabusa, please don't leave and hate me"_

_"Of course not" Aidou held her close "I would never hate you and no one could make me leave you"_

_Erica looked up and smiled, her hair was tangled and hung over her face in twisted strands. Her face with sickly and her skin pasty. She was wearing her bright pink snow dress with her pink wrap around her shoulders and head, all of which had white fluff on the end of it. But even with her tattered hair and damp creased clothes she looked very beautiful as the snow drifted down into parts of her hair._

_"What happened to your hair?" Aidou asked her_

_"It got messy" She whispered_

_"Here" Hanabusa laughed and pushed down her wrap so that he could brush down her hair. He pushed it away from her face and smiled down at her "You look very pretty"_

_"Thank you" she giggled through some more tears and hugged him "I really missed you"_

_"Same here" Aidou grinned down at her_

_"I really did miss you" she repeated, tears dribbling down her cheeks "But I don't want you to stay here"_

_"Huh?" Aidou blinked_

_"Wake up Hanabusa... Please just wake up..."_

_Suddenly everything went black, Aidou called out for Erica but she wasn't there, he held his hands out as he walked but could feel no headstones or snow drops, he couldn't even feel the snow under his feat. He felt his own arms to make sure he was still there and looked around around, but there was nothing but pitch black darkness._

***VK*VK*VK***

Everything was still black. Everything was numb. He did not understand what was going on. He could feel his body because there was a lot of pain, but he could not see his body, he could not blink either. A soft moan escaped his lips and he heard a soft of buzzing by his ear, then something tickled his nose and eyes, his blue eyes squinted up and he saw Ruka hanging over him, her hair was the thing that was tickling him.

Ruka gasped and shouted something but all Aidou could hear was the buzzing sound in his ear. Then Kain's face in front of him, followed by more yelling by not just them two but others around the room. Aidou wished they would shut up. The louder they yelled the louder the buzzing in his ear was.

Suddenly some of the words began to make sense. He could hear a dozen voices at once so only the odd one or two came into his head. He could make out people calling his name, it sounded like nearly everyone was here, yelling at him.

Aidou squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would help ease the buzzing. Soon after a while, finally, the buzzing got quieter and quieter until finally he could hear the voices clearly. He could hear Kain and Ruka obviously because they were closest but he could also hear Shiki and Rima, Kaname and Ichijo, he ever heard Seiren and Yuki!

The headmaster, Yuki and Zero all stood together, they were talking with Kaname, trying to find out what had happened, but every time Kaname went to tell them, Zero would jump in and argue or just interrupt him. The noise began to grow louder again.

Aidou couldn't take it, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, shouting as loud as his strained voice would allow "SHUT! UP!"

It wasn't actually that loud, in fact it was very quiet and frog like, but it still stopped everyone dead and made them all look at him. He tried to sit up but failed, falling back down again. Kain sat beside him and helped him sit up. When he looked down at his body he saw that he was naked except for his white boxers. Most of his body was bandaged with stains of blood and a lot of red parts where his skin was burnt.

"Wh...What happened?" Hanabusa moaned, rubbing his head with a red hand

"I was about to ask you" Kaname scowled "You just ran off into the flames"

"...I saw... Erica" Aidou whispered

Everyone's features softened. Aidou covered his face and suddenly began to cry as he remembered it all. Kain put his arm around him and Ruka even gave his shoulder a squeeze. Yuki and Zero shared a look while Kaname finally finished telling the headmaster what had happened.

Then when he was done he asked the question that had been bugging him for a while "I understand the Ryou part... But what ABOUT Erica... I mean, she can't have been his imagination if Kain saw her too can she?"

"No I don't think so... This is only a theory but..." The headmaster said "Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Kain looked up

"Maybe, her spirit did stay around and she controlled who saw her when. Maybe she had been living in the temple and only escaped when she realized that Ryou was going for her brother. Maybe, she was appearing and trying to warn him... Maybe..." headmaster said

"..." Aidou lifted his face from his hands and looked at the headmaster "You mean... she... doesn't hate me?"

"Well I really doubt that. If she warned Kain for you then what makes you think she hated you?" The headmaster asked

"...I hurt her" Aidou whispered

"Either way... She must not be mad at you"

"Aidou" Yuki said shyly "Are you alright now?"

"yes" he whispered

"Sure?" Kain pressed

"Yes... what happened?" Aidou asked Kaname "After I ran at Erica?"

"Well..." Kaname began "You ran into the fire and some of the building fell down on you. I ran over and managed to get it off but you got singed badly..."

_A Normal Memory  
Kaname managed to lift the part that landed on Aidou and throw it into some of the blazing fire. Then look down, Aidou was unconscious and badly hurt, he had to get him out of here. Bending down he slipped one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, he then stood up holding Aidou in a baby fashion. He then looked around._

_Most the place was now burning and the hole where they could have gotten through was now completely covered, it was useless to them now. They where in trouble._

_He went over to one of the walls, it was the only part that wasn't completely covered by the fire. He set down Aidou's legs but kept a hand behind his back, then placed a hand on his head and shut his eyes, concentrating hard. Suddenly the side of the wall blew and he bent down, picking Aidou up again and jumping through the hole._

_He could hear the others yelling and arguing around the building and hurried to show that he was OK._

_When he ran around he saw that Kain was trying to go back through but Ichijo was stopping him. Ruka and Seiren where staring into the flames, worried. Kaname hurried over and called for Kain. When he looked around he raced over to help his cousin._

_"Take Hanabusa, but be careful" Kaname said "He has been hurt badly"_

_Kain nodded and held Hanabusa close_

_"We need to get back" Kaname said and began to move "Come on"_

_They nodded, Kain looking down at Aidou as he did. Fear rising that he was going to lose his cousin. Running as fast as they could, they moved down and back to the roads, hoping to get a lift. It wasn't easy and in the end they all had to split up. Kain, Aidou and Kaname went first, all getting in a car with an elderly foke who did nothing but ask how Hanabusa was. Then Ruka got a lift with a young couple and her kids who pulled her hair and threw food on her. And Ichijo and Seiren had to go on with a strange young man who insisted aliens where coming._

_By the time they got back, all of them where irritable. They hurried over to the medical room, avoiding the remaining day class students that weren't actually in class. When they made it to the medical room they set Aidou down on the bed and Kaname checked that he was still alive._

_"Alright, Ichijo, go get the headmaster, Seiren, let Shiki and Rima know its Ok" Kaname said_

_Nodding, they hurried from the room to do as told while Kain stood over Aidou, staring at him with worry. Kaname took a breath and relaxed when someone knocked on the door. He looked over in time to see Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu step inside, Yuuki smiling shyly while Zero scowled at them._

_"Yuuki" Kaname smiled "It is good to see you"_

_"What happened?" Yuki gasped_

_"Aidou got... injured" Kaname sighed_

_"That's an understatement" Zero snarled_

_Kaname looked at him Cooley and then back at Yuki "I will explain once the chairman gets here... and maybe Kain can explain some as well. I don't know half of it actually"_

_"I will" Kain promised, sitting down and reaching over, brushing hair from Aidou's face._

_"Let's wait for the headmaster first" Kaname said sitting down and inviting them both to sit with him_

_Seiren returned first with Shiki and Rima. Then eventually Ichijo comes back with the headmaster. When everyone was there Kain explained what he was told, how Ryou was really a strange shadow grown man that had always wanted Aidou to be his and how Aidou had been tricked to kill his sister, then how Aidou tricked the man and how he came back, explained how he saw Erica and how she led him to Aidou. When he was done, everyone was shocked._

_Then it was Kaname's turn. He explained about how they had heard the scream and smelt the blood, how they had hurried over. He took longer to tell his story than Kain because Zero was constantly interrupting._

_Ruka and Kain had both started to clean Aidou up as best as they could. Ruka's hear tickled him and he twitched. This got everyone calling for him and trying to get him to respond..._

"...And then... well you woke up" he shrugged

Aidou stared at his hands and blinked. He missed so much, and all of this was over him anyway. His mind wandered back to Erica. Did this mean she would be free now? Or would she still be stuck, wandering all alone with no one to touch or hold her. Guilt stabs at him, he glares at his hands which sat gently in his lap and shut his eyes and tears filled them once again.

Kain re-placed his arm around him and smiled softly "Come on Hanabusa, its OK"

"No it's not, it's my fault, we went all through this because of me" he grumbled

"It's not your fault Hanabusa, you didn't _want _him to want you" Ruka said

"I know but still"

"Come now!" The headmaster said "Hanabusa needs his sleep"

Instantly, Aidou grabbed Kain's arm. Kain smiled but Aidou blushed and pulled back "I feel like a bloody baby"

"Come on, I won't leave, just get some sleep" Kain smiled as everyone left, Zero was first to leave since he couldn't care less about Aidou. He was followed by Yuuki who waved to Aidou and Kain. She was followed by the headmaster asking to speak to Kaname. Kaname gave a nod to Aidou and followed him. Seiren said nothing as she followed Kaname. Rima and Shiki nodded towards them and left at the same time. Ichijo wished them well and also left. Ruka smiled at the two for a minute but then went out with the rest of them all.

"You can leave if you want" Hanabusa said, pretending not to care

"No, that's OK, I will stay" Kain smiled and tucked him in the bed like a mother would a child

"Thanks Akatsuki" Aidou whispered before drifting off to sleep, for the first time in weeks, he had a dreamless sleep with no nightmares and no worries, Kain watching over him like a guardian angle and his sister... even though she was younger, watching over him as well.

***VK*VK*VK***

**_One Month Later  
_**Aidou grinned and waved to all the screaming girls that surrounded them and made his way to class. He stood beside Kain and in front of Shiki and Rima, ahead was Ruka and in front of her was Kaname. Everyone had taken a while to recover, but soon they all, even Aidou, could talk freely about what happened. Aidou was looking very sickly, that one night had been the only night of a dreamless sleep in a long while.

Night after night was now filled with nightmares, but not only from the passed, from what had happened to him and dreams of Ryou finally coming back for him again. That was what terrified him most. Just the thought of Ryou's return.

Aidou had dark circles under his sky blue eyes, his golden blonde hair was more messier than normal and now he did have to style it when he woke in the morning otherwise he looked horrible. His pale skin was paler than normal with a tinge of green to show he was sickly. His lips were normally always bitten through and his nails normally always digging deep into his palms. He jumped at the littlest of sounds and sometimes when he woke, if Kain was beside him he would attack him.

Everyone was being very nice to him at least. Sometimes he would wake to find, not only Kain, but Ruka there as well, with blankets and glasses of water to calm him down. Once when he was really over the edge, Kain bled into a glass and allowed Aidou to drink it to calm him down. Shiki had came in once as well and sat in silence while Aidou told him how he felt, Shiki was good to talk to. Often when he felt too sickly or even too terrified to get up Rima would bring him his food and water or work that he missed in class. Seiren was constantly getting the latest news to see where and when Ryou was being seen, so far nothing but she did not stop which gave him some comfort as well. And finally Kaname.

Kaname had been so much kinder than Aidou was used to. He was also, nearly always there for him, one day when he feel asleep in class and had a nightmare, he ran off and Kaname found him. He done something Aidou hadn't expected, he hugged him and promised to get rid of Ryou if it was the last thing he did. Other than that he would really just leave the rest to Kain and Ruka and the others.

Aidou was trying very hard to pretend everything was normal for everyone else. Flirting with the day class and even getting in to trouble in hopes it would bring back the normal atmosphere they once had. But normally it would end badly with nightmares, everyone forgetting what he did in order to comfort him.

He had to admit he did prefer for them to sometimes ignore his cries and just pretend but when he metioned it to Kain, he snapped at him, saying he was being silly and they would never ignore any of his cries. This gets to Aidou and he feels himself crying, saying he wished they could all just go back to how it used to be.

Guilt kicked in and Kain began to say he was sorry and promised to look after him until he was better. Aidou thanked him and did appreciate it but he felt like a baby already and didn't want to make it worse.

As they walked down passed the girls to class, Aidou smiled and waved, acting like nothing had changed at all even though things most certainly had.

"Idol! Idol! Over here!" some girls screamed

"Hay there!" Aidou called for them and grinned

They were just passing the woods, still so many girls surrounding the night class. Aidou noticed most of them where following him, maybe hoping to catch them on their own to do something, like take a picture or talk with them all. Either way none of them noticed anything different, Aidou finally felt like things really might be going back...

But what Aidou didn't notice, as he waved to his adoring fans, were the eyes that were watching him from the dark cover of the trees he hid in the shadows, as Aidou made his way to class, the eyes were not normal eyes either, they where a blood red with bright yellow pupils a strange and very rare pair of eyes.

* * *

**_THE END! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND HAVE FUN BECAUSE I PLAN TO DO MORE AIDOU STORIES! INCLUDING AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL IF YOU DONT LIKE HOW RYOU GOT AWAY!_**


End file.
